Thou Shall Not Fall OLD
by XxDrenchedInSinxX
Summary: Rose is just an outcast that moves to Santa Carla,who of course meets our favorite gang of vampires. Is Rose capable of having a family? ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1 Santa Carla

_Thou Shall Not Fall_

_My_ mom told me moving would make it better but I don't see any thing making my life stop being miserable. I hate my life, I have nothing to live for...my father is always dunk and claims he wouldn't spit in my direction. My mom is sympathetic but it's not like she cares any. When they announced we were moving I didn't care. I packed my clothes and stuff and got in the van. I didn't have any friends were we last lived, there was people I'd talk to but none to open up to. I dropped out of school at the age of fifteen. Right now I'm seventeen, I have blond hair with black streaks that is thick and goes down just a bit longer than my shoulders. I'm totally out of style. I have no frizz to my hair and it looks more like white than blond. I dress like a punk, complete with ripped holey jeans and a black leather jacket. I don't do much in my free time except reading comics and bike ridding. I have no siblings.

As soon as we pulled past a sign saying 'Welcome to Santa Carla' I thought 'Great another boring beach home' but as I looked back the back said 'THE MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD' I sunk back into my seat thinking 'Maybe moving wasn't that bad of an idea...' Looking around you could see missing people posters everywhere along with UFO sightings. There was a long boardwalk with neon lights and different weird entertainments. I could probably get a job pretty quick, if I wanted one that is. We pulled in our driveway some while after and got everything situated, meaning picking our room and staying the fuck in there until I'm either unpacked or it's time to eat. I choose to ignore my parents so if I'm hungry i just buy my own stuff. Bored out of my mind I started to unpack. My room wasn't that big, it had a desk and a closet already in there though. I didn't care for mattresses, an inflatable be with a pillow and blanket is all I need but mom insisted that she'll have the movers bring me up her and dad's old one.

"If you make friends here and they want to come over don't you think it would be nice to have a bed at least?"

""Damn, Shelly, she doesn't have friends because she's so-"

I don't lisson, I'd rather just not complain, get the damn bed, and leave the subject be. So by the next hour two movers got the bed up the stairs and set it against the wall. "Where would you like this to go miss?" His voice was rough and to me annoying. "Just stick it in the corner for now." I said then added a thanks after they finished. I put my posters of favorite bands up and put my clothes away, tossed my pillows and blankets on the bed, then took out my books, comics, journals, and paper out along with my pens. Placing them on the ugly rusty metal desk. Unpacking took only about three hours but it was already becoming dark. My time to go out and play. Pulled my converse on then ran down the stairs. Before I made it out the door my mom called out.

"Rose? Where are you going?" Her familiar crisp voice said. She came into view looking as she always dose wearing a long skirt and a blouse a little to big for her.

"Out." I said, I reached for the knob.

"Not until you have a coat." She said firmly. I looked down to find an old black ripped up tank top that used to be one of my ex-boyfriends.

"Okay, mom, if that makes you feel better." I ran up and grabbed my leather jacket that has been with me always, covered in its dirt, blood, and junk food smell smell.

"Thank y-" I cut her off running out into the cold fresh air. Going around to the old van and pulling my motorcycle out the back. I smiled at the shiny black hunk of metal.

"Miss me?" I smiled at it rubbing my hand over the inscription that said Black Rose. I jumped on ,making sure i have a chain and key to lock it up latter, heading for the boardwalk with incredibly fast speed.

~TLB~

So that was the fist chapter if you like it please review! They are welcome! If I should keep going you might want to that way I know there is someone reading my crap...


	2. Chapter 2 Vampiers Everywhere

Thou Shall Not Fall

As I made my way through crowds on the boardwalk I looked through the many shops, stopping at one in particular. A comic book shop. Looking around I saw two boys look at me oddly.

"Hey, if you try to steal something-"One of them started, but I cut them off.

"You'll what, Sue me?" I laughed at his non-amused expression. "I'm not going to steal anything."

The other one, wearing a bandanna around his forehead, replied for his friend. "Good, 'cause we aren't in the mood."

I smiled as I looked past the Batman comics, looking for something more on the lines of Superman or Fantastic Four, they have interesting pictures. "Sure…"

"You don't come around here often." The one with short black hair commented.

"I just moved here, from Nevada," I picked up an old beat up Batman; its pages were yellow and bent in some places. Flipping through I noted that dust covered some of it as well. "What are your names?"

"My name's Edgar," He jabbed his thumb to the teen beside him "He's Allen. We're the Frog brothers."

"I'm Rose. Rose Young." I replied. Allen walked away then threw a comic to his brother. Edgar handed it to me. I looked at the cover. A vampire was on it, the title had a tacky name: _Vampires Everywhere! _I pushed it away. "I don't like that type of comics."

"You'll like this one, Rose. It could save your life." Edgar said.

"How old are you two?" I asked giggling. The turned looking at each other, Edgar grunted.

"We are both16." Allen replied.

"Sure I'll take it," I said "how much is it."

"On the house, but don't keep expecting it that way." Allen answered smiling. I smiled back taking the comic gratefully. "Now beat it." Edgar said turning me around and giving me a push.

"Thanks!" I called back as I jogged off. There was interesting stores with odd names. Some were called names like: SC Surf Goods, Back to Back, Suspense, Gags, and a lot more. SC Surf Goods looked busy. I looked to my left seeing a place to get your ears pierced.

"Will it hurt?" Some girl asked the guy giving them.

"Well duh." He responded and the girl shrieked in terror. I giggled as she tried getting away.

I walked on going to a hot dog stand and I ordered two chili dogs with a side of fries. After I ate I decided to go on some rides, The first one I went on I had to sit beside a little boy who kept screaming in my ear, since I had such a huge headache afterwards I just hoped on a carousel sitting on the right part of the bench making sure people know I don't want company. I closed my eyes, relaxed, and breathed out slowly. It felt good. A looked at my surroundings, people laughed and talked, and then I saw _them_. The first one I saw was the shortest of them all, he had blond some-what curly hair with a care-free look on his face. The other one was blond too but his hair was wilder, his eyes were the same. The following one was the only one with dark hair, wild, and had a serious look in his eyes. The last, the leader, had almost white blond hair. His eyes were baby blue but looked like ice. His appearance was angelic but he looked dangerous at the same time. I couldn't help but somewhat stare.

The only thing setting me out of my thoughts was when a guard held him up by the throat by a his night stick.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk." The guard said.

The blond lips twitched upwards then he replied "Okay, boys, lets go." The boys smiled and playfully hopped around the guard and made there way around to the back, instead of doing what they were told.

"You guys too." The man said to the two on the bench about six horses away. When the ride stopped I had forgotten about the headache and made my way back to my bike realizing that I was actually tired. When I got home I ignored mom's reaction about how late I was and went up to my room. Tossing my jacket on the floor and the vampire comic on the desk, I retreated to the purple mass of blankets waiting for me. I fell asleep a few seconds after my head hit my pillow, the only two things on my mind was how good a bed feels and those big ice blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Fun

**_Thou Shall Not Fall_**

_Chapter 3_

_I_ woke up to the sound of the annoying music of an alarm clock. My insides hurt and I felt sick. Then I remembered; two words: Chili Dogs. Yuck! I don't think I'll eat those for a long while. I got out of the mass of tangled sheets and went down stairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. I could see m parents outside the window. Dad was inspecting our van. Mom was working on what she thinks will become a garden. It seamed that every thing was in a good place at the same time, it's a good thing I'm up to ruin it. I grabbed a granola bar and bottled water from the counter and headed back up stairs. Tossing those on the desk I went to my closet scanning it for something I could ware today. I browsed the selection carefully. I grabbed a white corset and a pare of ripped black jeans. Tossing the old to the floor I put on the new and looked in the mirror. You wouldn't think I could but, I pulled it off really well. 'It's missing something….' I put on my jacket. Perfect. I sat at my desk and ate the granola bar despite the message my stomach said, I was really hungry. I looked over to find that _Vampires Everywhere!_ Comic.

Sighing I opened it to the first page. It was mostly about how to 'identify' a vampire and about how dogs bark at them. Truthfully, people just need to leave the dang myth alone. Even the frog brothers believe in this stuff. I find it to be a boring topic to talk about; I don't even want to copy the pictures out of the damn thing. I know where I'm going tonight. I hopped up out of my chair and looked out the window. People were sitting around, smoking, walking dogs, and being- weird. No surprise. I looked at the type of dogs people walked; most were on the lines of pit bulls, huskies, and shelties. I've had a dog once, a shepherd, but some loser ran him over. His name was Slash, funny how later I slashed the dude's tires afterward. I want a dog. I put my boots on and went outside. I looked over to my mom.

"Umm, mom?" I asked her kind of awkwardly. She looked up a smile grazing her face. This could be a great time to ask, she's in a good mood.

"Yes, Rosie, What is it?"

"I want a dog." Her smile grew wider, she wiped her hands on the old skirt she wore and stood up. I was the same height as her 5'8.

"I think that is a great idea! It'll give you responsibility. I'll have Jack place in a doggy door."

Tough chance dad would put a dog door in. Why try to ask? I gave a forced smile and asked to barrow the van to get supplies and the dog itself. She of course said yes. Mom always wanted me to be girly, not…punk. When I was little it was her mission to get me in a dress for holidays or to birthday parties. At first I was a tom boy, but as soon as hit eleven I found out that ripping your jeans looked better than keeping them clean and neat.

I got in the van and drove around till I found an animal shelter. I got a full grown husky, which was also part wolf. It didn't cost much for the adoption because they've had it since it was a pup. I named him Spike. I got to the pet store and picked up two black food bowls, a dog bed, a spiked color, a leash, dog food, treats, and a few bones he could chew on. To tell you the truth in a matter of hours we already had formed a bond. When we got home I introduced him to mom and showed him were his bed, food, water, and would go (my room). By then it was almost seven. It gets dark around that time. I put spike on his leash and we walked to the boardwalk to get some new comics from the Frog brothers.

Just like yesterday it was filled with neon lights and crazy people. I made my way to the comic shop; the first person I saw was Edgar. I smiled and tugged on spike to come inside. He looked up and grunted.

"What's up Eddie?" I asked. I noticed Allen who showed up next to him in a blue faded jumpsuit. Allen smiled at me.

"It's Edgar." The bandana boy was un-amused, and then he spoke again. "So, have you noticed anything weird around Santa Carla yet?" Both the brothers leaned in at my response.

"Yep," I replied casually. Allen looked at me curiously. "And that would be?" he asked. "all the damn weirdoes." I laughed at my response. Edgar grunted again, Allen sighed. "If the weirdoes you mean are Vampires."

I laughed. "Have you guys been sniffing sharpie markers?"

"You think we just work in some comic bookstore for our folks, huh?"

"You guys work for your parents?" I almost laughed.

"This is just our cover. We are dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for Truth, Justice, and the American way" Edgar said it seriously. For a second I believed him. Dose he ever smile?

"Take this." Allen handed me another vampire comic. This one called _Destroy All Vampires. _I took it and tucked it into my purse. "Use it as a protection guide."

"Thanks," Then I had an idea. "You guys want to go have some fun?" I asked.

They looked skeptical. "Just lock the place up," I jabbed a thumb at their sleeping parents. "like they will wake up soon." Allen smiled and Edgar nodded.

"Let's go then!" Allen grabbed the lock while Edgar and I shut all the lights off and put the windows down. I left Spike inside with their parents. "I'll be back latter, watch after the Frogs." I told him, I kissed him on the head and left a few dog treats with him.

Then all three of us headed out, the door locked behind us.

XxTLBxX

Hope you liked it, I'll update ASAP. Don't forget to review it makes me work harder!

**XxDrenchedInSinxX**

_~Chelsee_


	4. Chapter 4 David

**_Thou Shall Not Fall_**

_Chapter 4_

Edgar, Allen, and I raced and almost crashed into a crowd of people. They were all lessoning to music. It was catchy; even in the back if the crowd you could see the man singing and playing a saxophone. The only words you could under stand were 'I still believe!' but he was still a really good singer. I started to dance and Allen joined me. Edgar still sulked around so I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"Come on Eddie, get loose!" I laughed and called over the music.

"It's Edgar!" He called back. Still just standing, I looked over to Allen and whispered in his ear: "Lets tickle him." Allen pulled back and laughed, agreeing to our sinister plan. We creped over to the and started to tickle him, he laughed for about five minutes before we decided to stop.

"Now," I said "you must dance and smile or we shall put you through more torment, little Frog." He seamed to hesitate until I lifted my hand, he automatically smiled. "Thank you." He didn't have to act later, by then we were all having fun and being ourselves. A few hours latter Allen and Edgar had to get because there parents usually woke up around ten or eleven, so I was left all alone. I was still lessoning to the same guy but he was doing different songs. I got bored after a while; I decided to walk home to get my bike. I was on the outskirts of the boardwalk when I heard the sound of an engine behind me; I jumped to side quickly as a motor bike almost ran me over.

"Watch it dumb ass!" I called to him. Surprisingly he turned around and stopped in front of me. My heart skipped a beat, it was _him_.

"I didn't see you." His voice was smooth and tough. His eyes were on me, I couldn't help it. My knees grew a little week. He wore a long trench coat with black clothes under it, he also had black gloves. His eyes still a beautiful ice blue.

"W-well, watch it. People can get hurt."

He smirked. "I know." I stared at him and he stared at me. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Rose, what's yours?" His eyes went up and down, looking at my body. I could feel my blush. I thanked god it was kind of dark, despite the moon.

"David," He said casually. He looked back up at my eyes. I then heard the sound of bikes again. I turned to see three more bikes pull up in front of us. It was the other three boys. I looked back over to David. He was still smirking. "It was nice meeting you, Rose. _I'll see you tomorrow_." With that the bikes sped off. I stood there for a full five minutes then said aloud-

"What the hell was that about?"

I went to pick Spike up from the Frog brother's shop. Telling them thanks and how much fun I had. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I jogged home, grabbed some chips and two sodas. I unhooked Spike's leash.

"Did you have a good time?" I cooed at him. He barked and licked my face. "Ewww, good dog." I changed into a simple tee and threw my jeans to the floor, and then I crashed into bed reading that stupid vampire comic. I couldn't help letting my thoughts drift to David once or twice more that I should have. I had to admit it to myself, and I did surprisingly out loud.

"He is hot."

~TLB~

Thax 4 reading! Hope you liked it.

**XxDrenchedInSinxX **

_~Chelsee_


	5. Chapter 5 Angelic and Adorable

_Thou Shall Not Fall_

_Angelic and Adorable_

If it wasn't for Spike's annoying barking I don't think I would have woken up. I stole a glance at the clock; it was three in the afternoon. I looked over to Spike.

"You hungry, boy?" He cocked his head to the side and stared. Rolling my eyes I flung my covers off and grabbed his dog food. He immediately got on his feet and padded over to me. "I knew it, you creeper." I laughed but stopped when I felt my stomach rumble. I went downstairs leaving Spike to his meal. I opened the fridge pulled out some things, when I shut the door I saw a note hanging there.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Your father and I won't be at home today, we are having a day out. We will be home around ten tonight. If you need help call the Stark family. Here's their number- 419-732-8552. Don't stay out to late. Love you!_

Cool, the house is mine. I should rent a movie or something; I think there's a store at the boardwalk somewhere. I went up stairs and scanned my closet. I should just dress simple. I grabbed a red tank top and regular blue jeans. If mom was here right now she'd drool over me. To bad, it's eyeliner time. I put my makeup on and grabbed Spike's leash.

"Come here, boy, we're going for a walk." I patted my lap to get his attention. Right then he was lying on his side. "You lazy dog. Come on, ever since we got home last night you lounged around." Still not answering me I got up and left him home. I drove my bike to the boardwalk and walked around looking for a movie store. When I finally found a store it was called VideoMax. It was lined with neon green lights. I walked in and glanced around, pictures of lost people and UFO sightings, just like outside. I looked through the movies without much care. I picked up two and went up to the counter. The girl had frizzy blond hair, she wore jeans and a Beastie Boys tee shirt. She snapped her gum.

"Name and Number."

"Rose Young , 419-204-5621. When do you need them back?"

"Before we close tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks."

After that I went home and grabbed some chips and other bags of junk food. I flopped down on the couch. Called spike down, and popped the tape in the VCR. It was called _The Outsiders_. Spike jumped on the couch and relaxed with me. When it finished it was around four-thirty. It was an okay movie, but the actors sucked, Especially Poneykid or boy, whatever. I watched the next then: _St. Elmo's fire_. I think I saw that before though, it was boring. I stopped in the middle and went upstairs to take a shower. I need friends, god. My life is boring. I ruffled my dog's ears.

"Still not active enough for a walk, are you?" He just laid there. "I thought so." I cleaned my mess up and changed my jeans. Never eat cheese sauce in jeans; the stain is hard as hell to get out. The only other thing besides jeans I had was skirts. I pulled on some fishnet leggings and my black skirt with black boots. Grabbing my jacket I went out the door, to the boardwalk. No surprise.

~TLB~

I rode more than five rides before it got dark. I walked to the Frog's comic shop. They were talking to some random blond kid dressed like some fruit-cake. I decided to jump in on their conversation.

"What's up Frogs?" I looked over to the fruit. "Who are you?" I asked. I don't think he liked my tone. I don't think many people like it anyway. I raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Sam. I just moved here."

"I'm Rose, I moved here recently too, about four days ago." There was a short awkward silence, until some retard tried to steal a comic book which sent the frogs running out the door after him. I was left with Sam. Odd kid; stupid clothes, at least try to fit in kid.

"Well, this has been very…interesting. See you around kid. Oh, and find a new wardrobe. Maybe you won't turn into a human punching bag." He looked at me like I was crazy then looked at his own garb. I only laughed. Still walking I looked behind my shoulder as the Frog brothers went running past again. Before my head turned all the way back I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I didn't see you-"It was one of _them_, no one was with him. It was the blond with curly hair. He wore a signature smile. Why do I meet people in creepy ways? The first one of them tries to run me over, and then I almost squish one of them. In my defense I think they are the creepy ones. He helped me steady myself. We were the same height. His face was angelic and adorable, but at the same time you could sense danger from the 'innocent' blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Marko." He chuckled. His voice wasn't dark like David's. It was light; his laugh was like wind chimes.

"Um…My name is Rose."

"I know."

He looked like he was going to laugh again. 'I know.' Now tell me that is not creepy. He smiled looked off to the distance for a second, when he looked back at me he spoke. "I believe I have something to do. It was nice meeting you." He then walked off into a Chinese restaurant. Looking back at me he smirked over his shoulder then threw his head back laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 Want a Ride?

_PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!_

_I am thirteen! Now, when I think about music I think of Avenged Sevenfold or Lady Gaga TT^TT, so I did some research; On Google. It didn't exactly give a specific date or year but it did say 1980's music hits and ect. So don't comment saying things like 'Oh, well that Twisted Sister song came out in 1987, in the story it's only 1995.' I'm not going to go through with it. If you do that then you are an evil, vile individual. The book I mention in here is fake. Thank you. _

_Thou Shall Not Fall._

_A week later…_

I walked around the boardwalk with a smile on my face. Know why? I got cash stuffed in my pocket. I just got off working at the dumb video store. I work mornings, but the blond girl, Maria, wants me to switch to nights. So tomorrow I start work at eight sharp. It was fine with me, now I have an excuse to be home late. This also lets me meet our boss, Max. From what I've heard he's a good guy. He doesn't come in the mornings because he has another store in some other city. Fine with me, at least I'm getting paid. Tired as hell I went home and plopped down on my bed. Dad was on the couch drinking, determined from the cans on the table, his sixth beer. Mom was sewing some random creation. Spike was sleeping at the foot of my bed. Curling up next to the dog, I closed my eyes, and slipped into dreamland.

When I opened my eyes it was dark. I glanced at my clock, noon. I groaned and slapped my head back on the pillow. This is what I get for falling to sleep too early. Now when I go to work tonight I'll be so fucking tired, I got up and got dressed. I put food in Spikes bowl, then went down stairs and ate breakfast for myself. As I was leaving the kitchen my mom confronted me.

"Why aren't you at work, Rosie?" She asked polity. I grimaced at the name.

"I switched shifts with a co-worker." Her mouthed formed a small 'o' and then smiled.

"Good for you. Have you seen your dad?" I shook my head. "Oh, well. Have a good day." She then walked off. I went upstairs and ruffled Spikes head. Over the time I've had him we've grown close. When I go somewhere, he'd be at my heels, even at work. This Max guy lets his dog in during nights, so Maria asked if Spike could be here in the morning. I haven't seen Marko, David, or those other two in a long while. They seam to only come out at night; I never see them during the day. I looked out the window and squinted.

"Damn sun, looks like its going to be a bright sunny day." I went in my closet looking for my sunglasses. I found a box sitting in the corner; I pulled it out and tossed the lid aside. Peering in I found my old boom box that I thought I left at the old house. I smiled when I noticed my CD's lying scattered about behind it. Telling myself to go about it in a second I returned to my previous task. They were all the way in the back of the medium sized closet. I was surprised they weren't broke. I pushed them in my pocket then grabbed the box and plopped down on my bed. Feeling alone I called out for spike to join me. Seconds latter he came padding in and jumping up and laying down beside me. I took the boom box out then the CD's. I had so many; Twisted Sister, Guns N Roses, Bon Jovi, Michael Jackson, Cyndi Lauper, Poison, Beastie Boys, and MC Hammer. I had about more than five hours to kill what better then waste it rocking out to some of my favorite tunes? I popped a CD in, plugged in a set of headphones, and cranked up the volume. Lying back with Spike, I set the alarm clock just in case.

_7:30_

I walked up the boardwalk, I left the house early. Dad got drunk and was having fun yelling at everything moving around the house. Thankfully Spike was away from him and with me instead. I walked into a music store with bad lighting, going straight for toward the rock section. They had some pretty good CD's. I glanced up when something caught my eye, or someone. It was another member of those creepy bikers. He was the last blond, his hair wild. He reminded me of Twisted Sister. He wore a leather jacket covered with zippers and a single chain, under it was a fishnet shirt. He wore tan bracelets and another one that looked like…barbed wire? Then I saw the other figure beside him. The dark haired one, he wore a black leather jacket as well. It was different though; on its arms was a yellow-gold dragon on each side. No shirt under it. His face held a scowl as he read from a book called _Death Row_. The blond looked over to his friend then back to me.

"Hello Rose." At first my face held confusion then I pulled it back.

"How do you know my name?" I asked frowning.

"Well, we've been thinking about you." His voice was low. I looked over to the other, he was still reading.

"I'm Paul," The blond said, then jabbed his thumb to the raven haired teen. "His name is Dwayne."

"What do you mean by 'thinking of-" My watch cut me off by beeping loudly. This meant I had ten minutes to walk to VideoMax. "I'm sorry; I'll be late for work."

"Where do you work?" Paul asked.

"I work at that video store at the front of the boardwalk, it's called VideoMax. I'm so going to be late." Sadly we are at the back of the boardwalk, I added silently. It was awkward for a moment. "I better run, I have ten minutes."

"Want a ride?" My eye brows furrowed. "I could drive you down there really quick." He offered.

"Yeah, but I have my dog with me." I said looking down at my husky. "I'll be all right."

"I'll walk him down for you." Paul didn't speak. The voice was to dark, too low. Dwayne.

"Umm, sure I guess you could. Don't hurt him" I was reluctant to hand over the leash. He gripped the black material with care. He smiled slightly.

"Come on then, let's pull Rosie." Grimacing at the name He pulled me out of the store and on his bike.

"Do not, call me 'Rosie'" I said seriously. "It's Rose. Only Rose, no one calls me that." And no one will ever know why. I put my arms around Paul's waist. The drive was quick but fun, He howled with the wind. People would jump out of the way of the bike and scream at us to slow down. I waned to turn back and1 scream 'Shut up!' at them. We arrived a full two minutes early. I slid off his black and red bike. I turned to look at him; his gaze was locked on someone else. I looked behind me to see a tall clean-cut man looking out the window at the video store.

"Um, thank you for driving me here Paul. That was….nice." I struggled to find the words and way to say my thanks. No one had been that nice to me in a long time. I smiled a real smile at him. He tore his gaze away from the man.

"No problem, babe." The rocker smirked at me then left heading off to a different direction. I walked into the store. The clean-cut man strode up to me. He held his hand out to me, I took it.

"I'm Max, and you must be Rose." He shook my hand.

"Yes, that would be me." Ten minutes after my shift started I saw Dwayne walk in with Spike. Max's dog, Thorn, started to growl at the man. I walked up and took Spike's leash.

"Thank you, Dwayne." He nodded. He turned to leave; before he walked out he turned back to me. "David and Marko say 'Hello'" His lips twitched upward. I stood there confused for two minutes before Spike barked taking me back to reality.

They are so creepy.

~TLB~

Thanks 4 reading! And to my awesome reviewers (southernvampirepirate, roza202, Emzy2k11, 21st Century Girl, SunlitMercy, Tater94, and Kayla). And to the anonymous reviewer, whoever you are, thank you too. You guys rock!


	7. Chapter 7 Tacos and Comics

Thou Shall Not Fall

I finished my shift around eleven. I grabbed Spike and made may way out the door pausing to say goodbye to Max before the door fully closed. Smiling I made my way to buy myself dinner, the boardwalk may have horrible chili dogs but, you can't beat their Chinese or Mexican. I made my way to the first booth I saw.

"Two reg. tacos, please." I ordered to the teenager had a black Mohawk and wore a cheap black shirt saying 'Our beach, our wave.' on it. He smirked and gave me my order. After I payed he decided to be cheesy by making small-talk.

"So come to the boradwalk often, babe?" I sneerd and scoffed.

"First off, do not call me 'babe'. Second, go get a life." I turned and walked off. Looking behind my shoulder I could see we wasn't too happy at what I said. He scowled at me. I sat down a a table and started to eat. Spike randomly started to growl. "Come on Spike, not now. Shut up." Disobeying I followed his gaze to across the street. David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne were all sitting on their bikes talking and laughing. Except for David. He just sat and stared directly at me. His gaze was hard to put up with, it was like staring straight into a tiger's hungry eyes. I looked away, over to Marko who was nudged by David then he whispered into his ear. Marko's eyes averted from Daivid to me in a flash, then he smiled a Cheshire cat smile. and nodded. I decided to turn away, getting up I threw my food away and walked to the Frog's comic shop. When I arrived the fruitcake was there as well. Still dressed like a fruit though.

"What's up boys?" I asked not very enthusiastically. Allen looked over to me and smiled, Edgar was...well, like usual scowling and cautious. Sam looked down at his clothing. All was normal. Not receiving a response I shrugged and looked through the Superman comics. I piked up issue Numbers 43 and 79. Flipping through them satisfied I bought them from Allen. I lingered by the counter before looking through more Superman's then over to Batman. I gasped as I felt a hand on my waist. Turning around to find a snickering Marko.

"You scared me." I accused.

"Good to see you too, Rose." He smiled. I looked down feeling awkwardly at his hand and blushed. He followed my gaze and quickly took his hand off shyly. I almost giggled at how cute he looked. He put his gloved hand to his mouth and nervously chewed on his fingernails. "So, how's Santa Carla treating you?"

"Um, okay...i guess. There are some strange people around here." He started looking through comics too. He picked up a few and threw a wad of bills on the counter. Allen, Sam, and Edgar looked at the two of us weirdly not speaking. As if they were in the first place. Marko and I walked out of the store together.

"What's your dog's name?" He asked neeling down and petting his head. Spike seamed at ease with the teen, witch was very unlike him with strangers.

"Spike," I replied. "You know, he's not very nice around strangers. He would usually bark."

"I have a way with animals." Marko said getting into a standing potion so we could walk again.

"You and your friends are very creepy. Paul is really wild. He fits into the biker style easily. So dose Dwayne, though he is quiet. David looks at people with a...a... evil look like he wants to kill you. But you, Marko, seam way to cute and innocent to be with them." He stared at me for a minute. "Sorry, I'm very blunt." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Cute?" He questioned, then laughed.

"It's not funny, you are. Your curly hair and your nice blue eyes." He smiled and looked down.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me and the guys tomorrow? We want to get to know you better." He asked with what looked like almost pleading eyes.

"I don't know...my mom-." I stoped myself. who cares about mom. It's not like she'd care anyway.

"Come on, we don't bite." He said smiling. "Unless you want us to."

"Sure."

"Awesome. I better go, the guys are waiting for me so we can get a bite to eat."

"Okay, bye Marko." I waved.

"Bye Rose." He winked then left.


	8. Chapter 8 Quiet Darkness

Thou Shall Not Fall

Quiet Darkness.

_The next afternoon..._

The day so far was shitty. When I got up mom and dad were fighting about his drinking and me. I spent that period of time upstairs with my headphones up and stareo on full blast. Dad came bursting in the room ripping my headphones of and yelling at me because Spike started to bark. I yelled back which caused him to turn beet red and started to trash my room by tarring my clothes out of the closet. Mom tried to stop him so he, according to mom, "accidentally" backhanded her. Causing her to cry so he turned his back attention to her. This was regular Friday night in the Young Household. Right now I'm outside ridding on my bike, trying to focus on the unreasonably low speed limit. Deciding that there wasn't much to do I went to talk to Alen Frog. He seamed to be a type of person who is willing to cheer someone up. Alen was in his grey jumpsuit at the counter going through some comics.

"Hey Alen?" I asked getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Rose. What's going on." I pulled a chair up to him and got comfortable.

"Where's your brother?" I asked strangely being polite.

"He's working in the back room today." His eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong with you? You look upset."

"Ugh, family problems. I came here to demand to be cheered up." I gave a small smile.

"Demand to be cheered up?" He laughed. My face was expressionless.

"I'm serious."

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment. Then looked up at me. "Want to make Edgar pissed off?"

"Yes." I pouted and crossed my arms. "Do you have any rope?" He pointed to some hanging up on the wall. I grabbed it and made my way toward the back. Edgar was taking a box of comics down, his back to me.

When he finally turned to see me he said "What the hell?"

_Two hours later..._

"Do you think you should leave him like that?" I looked up from the comic on my lap and over to Alen, who cringed at the sound of Edgar's muffled pleas for help.

"He'll be fine, stop sweating about it."

"He's going to kill me for letting you do this." He said cringing once more. As if hearing him Edgar screamed, you could barley make out 'Alen, I'm gonna kill you!'

"Yeah, but it's made me happy." I got up looked at the clock and pecked Alen on the cheek. "I got to go it's seven forty-five. Thanks for letting me tie you brother up, gag him, and lock him in the storage closet."

"Yeah, I'm dead because of you." I just ginned sweetly and went out the door. I jumped on my motorcycle and sped down the boardwalk. I got in and started my shift early.

"Hey Max, hello Thorn."

Max smiled and Thorn barked happily. "Rose, I have some things to take care of across town. I hope you don't mind but your on your own tonight."

"I don't care, Max. I'm not going to burn the place down." He nodded and he and Thorn walked out the door.

It had been slow, I had ten minutes untilI was free to leave. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and opened up an Batman comic. When I looked up it was finnaly time to get out of there. I grabbed my stuff, shut the lights out, and went outside. I put my jacket on and gabbed the spare key to lock the door. When I turned around I saw a familiarface. With a familiar 'Our beach our wave' shirt.

"What do you want?" I huffed. I am not in the mood to be hit on again. If someone wants to flirt with me at least let me know their name.

"You." He said. He got closer to me. I looked around, none was here. Then I remembered why. Damn live concerts!

"Get away from me, you sick fuck." I jerked away from him and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to hisface. His breath smelt bad, like old socks and liquor.

"No one turns away from Dustin Crow." He said, I tried to pull away only to be pulled back sharper. It started to hurt. He pushed me into the ally next to the video store and pushed me roughly against the wall. My head banged against it, I reached my hand up to touch it but 'Dustin' smacked my arm and held me up against the wall tighter.

"Let me go." He laughed so I spit in his face. Way to go Rose. He grabbed my hair and pulled. Finally making me cry out. "W-what are you going...to do to me?" I asked.

"I'm going to make you cry, bitch." He started to bite at my neck, hard. I could move. Tears ran down my face as he started to go lower. Then his grip was gone. I sunk down the ally wall and closed my eyes tightly. All I could hear was anguished sounds of pain. I put my hands over my ears. He was going to rape me...but who saved me?

"Rose, Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see a set of blue orbs. I backed up a little.

"David?" I squeaked. He stood up behind him were the others. Marko walked over and put his hand on the back of my head.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of blood!" He said. The other boys looked as well. Marko turned his palm to me and David. He next thing I new was that the ground was strangly becoming closer and I heard the simultaneous cry of "Rose!" Then I became surrounded in the quiet darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 What The Heck Am I Wearing?

Shall Not Fall  
Chapter 9

What The Fuck Am I WareWhen I came to my senses I was engulfed with the smell of musk and the heavy sent of cologne. I opened my eyes I saw a black leather jacket and a guy's muscular chest. I looked up to see Dwayne's face. Now where am I? He did something to my head that made me wince and hiss in pain. Dwayne looked down at me.  
"You alright down there." His tone was quiet. His voice was the darkest of all four boys, I realized. I nodded for an answer. I looked around the area, I was laying down on some bed in god knows where. I wasn't in my old tee shirt or jacket, it was replaced with some tank top covered in glitter and a thin blanket on my shoulders. I turned my head to the side to look at the sides of the room. I got a little dizzy.  
"Don't move so much, your head got banged pretty hard." I obeyed as he 'worked' on my head. There was two single candles for our light supply, one on the stand beside the bed the other across the room.  
"How bad is it?" I asked. I hope I don't have to go to the hospital. Hospitals are creepy and depressing, don't get me wrong, I've been admitted before but the smell of the medicine and alcohol make me sick.  
"Nothing that bad, just opened your skull up. Your arm is alright too." Arm?  
"Wait my arm, I don't remember something happening to my arm." He didn't answer me, I was going to pursue the matter further but then I thought of something more important. "Where are we?"  
"Back where David, Paul, Marko, and I live." He stepped away some what and examined me form the small distance. How could he see? I wondered The lighting in there made it damn near impossible. I shook it off though, and wrapped the thin white blanket around me tighter. Just then I heard laughter from deep within the 'area'. The laughter was loud and to me sounded like a sonic boom. I moaned, this would explain why Dwayne talked in such a quiet, light voice. Somewhere out of the blue I find Paul laying on the very edge of the bad. The room seamed to grow brighter, The walls were covered in dirt and was oddly shaped.  
"What's up sis? How's the head." He laughed, and I cringed.  
"God, shut your damn mouth, I have developed a headache because of how loud you are." His grin only became more wild, his eyes agreed. He blond was wild, he seamed to always laugh or be in a good mood.  
"Dwayne, What is this place exactly?" I asked just to be sure.  
"It's a cave...kind of." Paul answered casually like it was no big deal. I didn't comprehend it very well. David came in then, behind him was Marko.  
"This used to be hotel, about 85 years ago that is. Too bad they built it on the fault, in 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco, The ground opened up and it took a header right into the crack." He paused and smiled, "Now, it's ours."  
"So you all of you live here? Alone?" I asked, it overwhelmed me. They just did whatever they wanted all the time. They all smiled, David walked over and ruffled my hair and laughed as I pulled away and got dizzy.  
"Yep, no parents, no rules; not a single responsibility. You would like it here Rose." He walked off into a different area of the 'cave'. I looked over to Marko.  
"He's probably right, my home life sucks ass." He smiled a Cheshire cat smile. It was fun to be around Marko, I didn't know much about him though. Hell, what do I know about these boys? I looked down and noticed the tank top. "What the fuck am I wearing?" Paul started to laugh like I just talk him a joke. Marko scowled at him.  
Between laughing Paul told me "It's Marko's old shirt!" I tried not to laugh but it seamed to be pointless as Paul's sonic booms erupted. Dwayne couldn't help but smile; I laughed along with Paul.  
"So when can I get up and out of this bed, Dr. Dwayne?" I looked up to his face.  
"Whenever you want to." With that I bounced up. I, being clumsy, almost lost my footing and almost fell down. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne all began to pile out the door. As I followed I saw my jacket on the bed where Paul was, I put it on and cached up with the others.


	10. Chapter 10 Memories

**Hey, it's Chels. Uhh, thank you to all my reviewers! Um I made this chapter super long for you struckXrunningXupXthatXhill, lol.  
**

**Thou Shall Not Fall**

**Rose's Lost Memories**

**We walked out of the dark area and into a much lighter one, you could see everything perfectly. It was an old hotel, It was old and run down but almost everything was completely in tact. There was a a chandelier in the middle of the room that I think landed on top of fountain, a front desk, lobby mural, and much more. Shit was everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, even hanging off the ceiling. I gazed around in wonder. Dwayne plopped down on a couch and picked up a book, David sat in a wheelchair, and Paul hopped over to a boom box turning on some tunes.  
"Holy shit, this place is amazing." I said as I made my way over sitting on the fountain. I glanced at David, he seamed uninterested in the situation. Paul skipped over with his boom box and plopped next to me in a heap, making the chain, zippers, and safety pins jingle.  
"Here find something worth listening too. I can't find anything."  
"Sure, but why exactly am I wearing Marko's shirt?" I wanted answers. I wasn't just some baby or schoolgirl that hanged around the bad boys to get back at her parents or something, now was I?  
Paul laughed replying: "Your tee had blood soaked on it, he didn't want you to wake up, see blood again, and pass out. Scared the hell out us too."  
I scowled, "I only get freaked out if I see my own blood, besides I was light-headed."  
"Sure, sure." He replied sarcastically.  
I groaned. "Your such a whack-job."  
"Why, thank you Rose. Your so kind to notice." He threw his head back and laughed. I think I could get used to these guys; I smiled. I fiddled with the boom box knobs looking for something I could head-bang to, my hair seamed a little to straight. I was about to just give up when I heard 'We've got the right to choose it, There ain't no way we'll lost it, This is our life, this is our song!' I stopped, I just listened to Twisted Sister at home. If you consider it a home. 'We'll fight the powers that be just , don't pick our destiny 'cause you don't know us, you don't belong!' I started to sing along, nodding my head. I leaned back comfortable.  
"I love this song. Great choice Rose." Paul started to going crazy like he was actually there at one of their concerts.  
"Oh you're so condescending, Your gall is never ending. We don't want nothin', not a thing from you!" The song speaks the truth.  
"Hey, what time is it?" I yawned, It had to get really late by now.  
David looked up and answered my question. "Around three am. Need a ride home?" I nodded.  
"I left my bike at the boardwalk. I'll get in at noon." He nodded and turned to look over to the boys.  
"Marko." I turned my gaze from David and over to the glitter goon. He had a bird on his arm, he threw it up and nodded at David. "He'll give you a ride."  
"Lost track of time, did we?" Paul laughed "Time for bed, huh, Dwayne?" Dwayne rolled his eyes at his friend/brother.  
I pulled my jacket around me tighter. "I'll see you later guys." The all nodded. I walked over to Marko, who put an arm over my shoulder.  
"Lets pull, follow me. It's a little difficult getting out of here." We went up a flight of wooden stairs, going past signs saying 'danger.' 'condemned', and 'stay out'. He hopped on his bike, I got on and wrapped my arms around his waist. He dived faster that Paul did on the boardwalk. I gripped tighter. We drove in silence. When we got to my house, which he seamed to know exactly where it was, the lights were on and you could hear yelling.  
"Great. Just plain fucking lovely." I said as he pulled to a stop. I signed, I reluctantly got off the bike and letting go of Marko. He gave me a small smile.  
"Are you going to be okay?" He asked looking past me and to the house as a clearly loud smash ad shatter of glass was herd.  
"Yeah, I'll just climb up to my window to ignore them. I hate my parents. They don't give a shit about anyone but themselves." I gave a fake smile, he seamed to buy it. He gave me a toothy grin, he looked so cute! It helped my smile look more real too. He looked up to the sky, it was getting lighter, the black going into a deep almost-black blue.  
"Get some sleep, Rosie, and have a good morning." I nodded.  
"You too, Marko." He smiled speeding off. I crept around the house over to the tree in the yard, climbing up I jumped over the small gap between the tree and house and onto the roof. I pushed my window oped all the way and climbed inside. I forgot that Jack- dad messed my room up. I frowned and made my way to my turned-over bed. I grabbed my purple comforter and pillow, pushed some crap around the floor and immediately got comfortable.  
I forgot how good the damn floor feels." I laughed bitterly. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but think about how my parents ruin my life. Jack's a shit-head who abuses me and my mother (sometimes not just emotionally.)and Shelly ignores me because she can't face the fact that she got married to a drunk who she was forced her to marry him after he raped her resulting into a unwanted kid. Seams like some retarded and sick sitcom. I can picture it:  
Now back to 'Withered Rose' This week Rose, the odd misfit, gets her room destroyed and she runs out of eye liner! Don't forget the season final in one month, Rose commits suicide!  
Life just isn't fair. I could remember the times when I was a five year old on a vacation, Jack and Shelly wanted to make our life work. They cleaned up their acts and dad was sober for a year. I had a great life as a five year old. I pulled the blanket around me tighter, painful memories poured back into my mind. I then remembered someone who I hadn't thought about for years: my brother.  
Yes, I had a brother. He was born five years before me. Here's the thing though, he's the one who they neglected. After I was born in another pregnancy that was a mistake. My brother's name was Reese. He was always there for me, standing up for me, helping me, and comforting me. He did everything that mom and dad didn't. When they decided to clean their acts up Reese felt a little relived. He wasn't all that stressed. He had the same color eyes as me and same white-blond hair. He had the best smile I ever seen, always bright and plastered on his face.  
**

_**(flashback)  
**_

_**Rose ran up to her brother's room after school, he was always home before her. He sat on his bed reading a book. He looked up as his five year old sister.  
"How was kindergarten, Rosie?" He asked smiling as he jumped on his poster-size bed and hugged him.  
"It was icky!" She said as her blond hair bounced as she shook her head. "Where are they." She asked glancing around.  
"Upstairs. They are planning to do something 'big' or whatever." He picked Rose up and put her in his lap.  
"Why are they acting different? They are not mean no more."  
"They ain't mean, Rose, watch how you say sentences." He said looking at her small face. "I don't know why, but we should be grateful. Prey that it wont turn out worse, you know?" She really didn't understand her brother but since she thought he was the smartest guy in the world she nodded her head quickly.  
"Lets go ride you bike." She said with a toothy grin, though some teeth were missing.  
"Sure he said grabbing her bruised grabbed a black leather jacket that was a little to big for his ten-year-old body. It never got better. It got worse...  
**_

_**...eight years later...  
Rose came home to what looked like an empty house. She made herself a sandwich and grabbed a juice box. She put them down in the living room and started her search. She was in desperate need for coloring pictures. She looked around for her sketch book and then she remembered she left it in Reese's room. She walked down the hall and noticed his door left ajar. She walked over and looked inside. Her eye's grew wide.  
Reese sat on his bed with his long-sleeve up. His arm was bleeding. Roses eyes went down to the shinny object in his hand. She almost screamed but it came out normal. "Reese, what are you doing to your arm? Why is it bleeding? Are you okay?"  
Shocked to see his sister he grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around his arm. The smell always lingered in the leather after that.  
"Rosie! Why are you home?" His wide orbs grew a look of remorse and regret.  
"Why are you bleeding?" Sh asked, silent tears ran down her pale face. She ran up to her brother and hugged him. "All better now?" She asked.  
Though she was hugging his arm against his body causing more pain, he hugged back. "Yes."  
**_

_**...two year later...  
Ten year old Rose came home to an ambulance and cops. She looked around and saw he dad talking to some police man.  
"He consumed more than the whole bottle. The doctors couldn't do anything." The man said. Rose looked up to her bad as he nodded. She looked behind her as the ambulance doors slammed and it drove away.  
"Dad, where's Reese? He told me he had a gift for me, we had things planned." Her dad didn't answer. "Reese?" She said as she turned around to the direction the ambulance went. She looked at her dad then the cop. "Wait, is my brother okay?"  
The cop looked down and had a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry bu-" She didn't listen to the rest she bolted to the house, racing past the other officers and her mom. She ran to Reese's room and opened the door. She expected to see her brother laying back on his bed reading some random book. But he wasn't there. She wasn't greeted with his bright face and eyes. She slowly walked up to his bed. His black leather jacket was there, she picked it up and put it on. Her hands slowly going into the pockets. She felt something. It was a piece of paper. She unwrapped it. It was crinkled and had her brothers pendent ship. Ink blots were noticeable. It read:  
**_

_**Dear Rosie,  
I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. No, you wont see me again, well at least not for a very long time. I just want you to remember that I love you and I don't mean to cause you pain. I couldn't stand living here with Jack and Shelly. I don't want to leave you alone, but it seams I have to. Just remember me, Rosie, you got that sis? Love you  
Your big brother,  
Reese. **_

_**Rose sobbed softly and wrapped herself around Reese's jacket tighter. She wrapped her brother's note up and put it back into the pocket, where it would never leave. Ever. She went under his bed grabbing a pillow as she did so. Rose was never the same after that. She inhaled her brother's sent through the jacket- dirt blood and junk food.  
**_

_**(flash back ends)  
**_

**I tried to make the old memories stop, but it was useless. I watched scenes of my childhood run through my mind. I never wanted to see those memories ever again. Hot tears streamed down my face. I missed Reese. I cried harder as I realized how Marko called me 'Rosie' and I didn't tell him not to call me that.. Reese was the only one allowed to call her that. My sobs increased as my hand made it's way into the pocket and grasped the note. I didn't have the heart to re-read it after all those years.**


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome to the family, Rosie

_It was nine in the afternoon, Three vampires sat on their bikes looking for a good meal, except one. David stared off through the distance of the boardwalk. Paul started fighting, he was bored when a thought came to mind. _

_'Hey David, what are we going to do about that Rose chick. I mean we ain't gonna eat her are we?' Paul sent the message to his mind, Paul thought Rose was pretty and cool; The thought of killing her wasn't appealing one bit. She was like a sister._

_'No, Paul, we aren't eating Rose.' The mind link was now open to all the boys. 'I'm just trying to figure out what to do next. Get information out of her.'_

_'I could do that if you want.' Marko offered, she seamed to open up to him a lot._

_'Yeah, you do that.' David was getting bored. He thought about Rose. Her blond and black hair, her outfits that show off her white skin, the way she tries to act unafraid with an I-don't-care attitude. 'She is perfect for the group, Hell she already looks like the dead. Paul and Marko are head-over-heels for her, Dwayne is...Dwayne he'll voice his opinion after she's one of us, and I- She's per fact.' _

_"She's going to be one of us." David voiced out loud. The boys turned to look at him, Marko bit this thumb nail hiding his smile, Paul grinned, Dwayne just nodded. David smiled, a small three second one but it was a smile- not a smirk. _

_'Marko.' David looked over to the young vampire_

_'What?' He stopped chewing on his thumb nail and looked up at David's face._

_'Tell Max.' _

_'In person?'_

_'Yes, She will be there anyway. Talk to her.'_

_Marko nodded and started heading in the direction of VideoMax. _

Thou Shall Not Fall

"Welcome to the family, Rosie."

Tonight had been busy off and on. I thinking of quitting the damn job. I don't need the damn money anyway. I looked over in the distance. I saw a women kneeling down next to a small boy who was crying. He took her hand and they came toward me.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you could help us. This little boy is lost. Is his mother in here?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure." Just then said mom came rushing in taking his hand.

"Oh my gosh. I was so worried. Thank you, come on Terry." They left rushing into a crowed of people. I looked back to the women.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. Just then Thorn started to growl, I looked to the direction he growled and saw Marko slip in smirking at the white dog. I smiled turning my head back to the costumer. "My name's Rose."

"I'm Lucy. I'm not looking for a tape, I'm here for a...well, a...job."

"Oh, cool. You can have mine. I'll take you to the boss in a second." I looked around glancing around the store. "Well, just wait a while I'm sure he'll be back. If not you can came back tomorrow." Just then I looked over and saw Marko come out of Max's office. My eye brows furrowed as I saw Max climb out behind him. They looked at each other then over to me. Marko made his way behind some isles, Max came toward me and Lucy.

"Um, hey Max, this is Lucy she's looking for a job." Max looked over to the women with slight interest.

"We have all of our positions filled-"

"I was thinking she could take mine. I don't need the money and well-" I looked over a her. "She looks like she needs one."

"I never knew you could be so nice, Rose. So I guess you quit. That's alright, as long as I have a replacement." I nodded and took my stupid name pin off and threw it on the counter.

"Uh, well see you later. Nice to meet you Lucy." Marko walked up to me extending his hand, I took it without hesitation. "Hello Marko." I finally got out of that hell hole. I laughed bitterly. "I'm free."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Marko said. I shook my head.

"No, but its one thing I don't have to worry about anymore." I smiled, "Come on, I'm starving lets find something to eat." I looked around avoiding the chili dog and taco stands. I don't think I'll have any of that sometime soon.

"Why don't pick up some Chinese and head out to the hotel?" Marko offered.

"Sure, that actually sounds like a great idea."

We ordered the food from the Chinese place where Marko went into on our first encounter, we then headed out toward the cave. When we arrived we went down the wooden stairs and into the 'lobby'. Paul hopped up when he saw me.

"What's up sister!" He smiled taking my waist and guiding me away from Marko. We sat on an old dusty couch. David sat in his wheelchair less than a foot away. I didn't see Dwayne around.

"Feeding time boys!" Marko announced he brought the box of Chinese food over and gave everyone a container. Marko sat down on my right as Paul on my left.

"I'm guessing all went well, Marko." David said as he took his chopsticks in his noodles.

Marko nodded "Everything is good." He whistled low and a bird came swooping down and onto his shoulder. I ate silently laughing at the jokes Paul would tell. Dwayne came into the cave sometime later. He sat behind David on the fountain.

David looked up from his meal and at me "How are those maggots, Rose." he murmured lazily.

"Wait, What?" I said with a mouth full of rice in my mouth. He looked up again.

"Maggots, Rose, your eating maggots. How do they taste?" I swallowed my mouth full. His voice was almost sinister, his face had shadows dancing across it because of fire lit cans, making the situation spooky, almost scary. I looked down at my food, millions of tiny white bugs squirmed and wiggled. I drooped the rice container and almost gaged. Paul and Marko giggled. Dwayne smiled widely; Paul put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh come on guys, that's not funny it's disgusting." I took my hands and wiped my tongue off. I looked down on the ground and noticed something. The 'maggots' where just rice. I looked up at David's smirking face in confusion, then looked back at the rice.

"Sorry about that, no hard feeling huh?" I just nodded. Maybe I'm going crazy.

"How about some noodles?" He outstretched his container to me, I shook my head but when I looked into it I saw the gross worms slithering around.

"I think I'm going crazy." I muttered, he shrugged and brought the noodles to his mouth. I looked at the chopsticks, worms were trying to free themselves. "Wait, no look they are worms."

He chuckled and threw them into his mouth, as I watched them slither in. He brought his head back up and looked at me tilting the container, i looked inside expecting the disgusting worms but instead I found myself looking at noodles. "There only noodles, Rose."

I shook my head. "What the hell. I need a drink, I'll see you guys later." I went to get up but before I knew it Marko grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He was surprisingly strong, he looked so small compared to the guys.

"What would you say if we could help you. Or lets say, get you away from your parents. You don't have to care about the future." David said, before I could answer Paul spoke.

"Sleep all day, party all night." He pretended to head bang to the music of the parties.

"Not a single responsibility and no rules." Dwayne added.

Marko squeezed my waist, I looked over to him his bright blue orbs shined. "You wouldn't have to worry about coming home to shouting, or a questioning mom. Just us."

I looked down, "I'd say you guys were saints." I looked back to and leaned back on the couch. They all smiled. "Too bad though, huh?" David looked at the guys then back to me.

"How about that drink now?" I nodded. "Marko." Said boy reluctantly let go of my waist and slowly got up and disappeared in the outer darkness of the room returning with a jeweled bottle, as he crossed the room the moonlight caught it and the red liquid and jewels shimmered. He handed it to David who opened it and took a big sniff. His icy blue eyes shined. He took a gulp and passed it to Dwayne who also took a drink. When Paul got it and drank his share he passed it to me. It's copper and metal smell filled my nostrils, with a hint of rust and salt intertwined in its red and inviting color. At the time I had no clue what it was, But it tasted sour and sweet. I handed the bottle to Marko and I leaned back putting my head on his shoulder. It was strong, I was drowsy almost immediately.

The boys smiled and cheered, I didn't know why. I smiled, Marko's warm breath tickled my ear making me shiver. He whispered "Welcome to the family, Rosie."

The next hours were a blur.


	12. Chapter 12 'Rose, We can hear you'

If you were wondering what Rose looks like I've created a meez of her... type this website in-_ **http:/ **_**xxdrenchedinsinxx. deviantart. com/#/d3a0ckk **erase the spaces.)

**Thou Shall Not Fall**

_**'Rose, We can hear you.'**_

**I groaned as I sat up on my bed. Wait- my bed? I shot up and looked around, regretting it as I did so. The light pouring in from the window was so bright my eyes burned. I squinted searching for my sunglasses. '**_**Where the hell did they go? I just had them a while ago!' **_**I stumbled over to my desk and opened the it, there sitting were the the most precious things in the world. **_**'Thank you God!'**_** I slipped them on sighing in sweet relief. I felt like shit, it was the worse hangover in the world. I smelt my breath- it was awful.**

**"How much did I drink last night?" I rubbed my face and went to the bathroom. Thinking a shower could help me out. I slipped off the same clothes from yesterday and turned the water on full blast. The hot water steamed. I stayed in there until my skin almost turned red. It felt amazing! I turned to look at the clock after I wrapped myself in a towel, it was around six. I frowned, I slept a long time. **_**'What the hell happened last night?'**_** I scratched my head, pulling back I noticed my fingernails were different. **_**'What the- something is wrong.' **_**I shook my head, **_**'Stop going crazy, Rose, your scaring yourself.' **_**I moved away from the bathroom and to the pile of clothes on my floor. Yeah, I was to lazy to clean my room up all the way. Well, at least the clothes and comic books. I picked up a nice zebra corset and some black skinny jeans. I also tugged on some old striped black and white arm warmers. I then descended the stairs to the living room. **

**My mom was there and when she spotted me she scowled. "Rosie, don't you think you could dress more normal?" She smelt strongly of grease and dirt. **

**I snorted and glared "Do not call me Rosie." I went past her ignoring the glares and stupid comments and went into the kitchen. I searched the fridge for something good to drink, I was super parched. I grabbed a water, though not an appealing taste I drank it because it was wet and cold. I chugged it down but my thirst wasn't quenched. Shelly cleared her throat. "What?" I asked annoyed. For some strange reason I couldn't stop staring at her neck when I looked at her. **_**'What is wrong with me?' **_**I almost slapped myself. Why would I have the urge to reach out and rip her flesh, I mean I have that feeling a lot but this- this was different. **

**"Well? Did you hear a single word I say?" I shook my head, "Well, I'll be working on the van since your father is so-" I walked past her, I went outside to the back yard. I wanted my dog. I rather eat worms and maggots that listen to Shelly bitch about her 'unhappy life'.**

**"Spike? Come here boy. It's Rose." He came rushing out from behind some bushes. I hadn't seen my beautiful black and white dog in forever. Truthfully I missed him and his annoying bark. "Come on, I want to give you a walk." He stopped when he came a foot in front of me. "Spike?" I asked, Spike growled at me, "It's me Rose." I reached out and sniffed me but he was very reluctant. I got on my knees in the grass. "What's gotten into you, bud?" **

**I brought him inside and snapped his spiked color on and grabbed his purple leash. The walk went fine and It was long, about fifteen minutes there and back from some grocery store. I got home and gave Spike some food and seated myself at my desk. I grabbed my old drawling pad and a comic book and started to drawl. **

**I enjoyed drawling, some people who have came across my drawings have told me I was excellent and should sell my drawings or create my own comic book. Reese was one of those people, before he died I used to give him creations of things he liked such as batman, crucifixes, hearts, his favorite actors, and once of them and their parents. I stopped thinking of Reese before I'd brake down. Just for the hell of it I drew The Joker, after I just doodled. **

**My stomach started to do flip flops and for some reason I kept picturing a extremely rare stake. I licked my lips and ignored the strange and disgusting want. I soon grew bored and I couldn't help but want to just jump on my bike and ride for hours. I got up and grabbed my jacket, It was about seven and I wanted to go talk to the Fruit, Sylvester, and Beret Boy. I grabbed my bag and in dumped all my drawling pads and pencils. On the way out I ruffled Spike's fur and grabbed my jacket. I practically ran down the stairs and out the door.**

**...sixteen minutes later...**

**"What's up people!" I called as I entered Frog Comics. I sniffed the air, they all had distinctive smells. Edgar had a strong sent of garlic on his, as well as Alen. Sam smelled like cheep cologne, but I could smell that fifteen feet away. They turned to look at me then went back to what they were doing. I frowned and went to bother Edgar. "Hey, Eddie." **

**"It's Edgar." He grunted and scowled, making me grin.**

**"Would you like me to call you Rambo then, or perhaps Sylvester?" I laughed at his angry expression. **

**He got very close up to my face and spoke very slowly, "My name is Edgar Frog, now shut up or leave." A vain in his neck slightly bulged, I stared at it like I was about to go and eat him or something. I looked away and nodded my head pulling out a drawling pad. I sketched as I listened to Tootsie-Fruity and Sylvester bicker back in forth.**

**"Rose are you feeling okay?" I looked up at Alen. **

**"I'm fine, just feel a little queasy. Haven't ate all day." I couldn't tell them that for some reason I wanted to kill everyone. My stomach felt like it was ripping into two and I wanted to scream. "I just don't feel well." Alan nodded and went into the back room. I put my stuff down and walked to the back with him. "Need some help?" I needed something to get my mind off of everything.**

**"Yeah, sure." Alan replied smiling. "I just need to pull some boxes down." I nodded. I helped him get them down without a problem, surprisingly they felt as light as a feather for a few six pound boxes. After I went back to my doodles, I made a very good picture of Spike. He looked very handsome for a dog.**

**"Hey guys," They turned to me "You know my dog, well dose this look like him?" I turned hiss picture to show Edgar, then Alen, and lastly Sam.**

**The others nodded and Sam had to open his mouth. "Cool, do you think you can do me?" Sam asked with a stupid smile. At first I thought he was mocking me or being sarcastic. Then I realized that that was how he smiled. God, he's such a fruit.**

**"I could, but I wont." Alen laughed and Edgar did some weird 'heh' noise. Th odd 'heh' was then a stupid conversation between Sam and Edgar. I looked at the clock it was almost nine. Wonder what the guys are up to, I hopped up and looked outside. I found myself with that incredibly disgusting want. My stomach ripped with pain. "I'm going to go get a bite to eat, see you guys later." **

**I went to a burger stand and ordered two. I payed and sat down. Now let me tell you I'm not being modest and I didn't care- I ate like a pig. It was like I never ate a burger before, It was kind of gross. I felt sorry for the people for stopped to take a look at me. I don't see how I will ever get married or have someone take a love interest to me. When I finished I touched my face, I had grease everywhere. Not having a napkin I took my jacket off and cleaned my face off. Now it smells like grease, I got up not bothering to put it back on. My stomach still didn't agree, it was like it incurable. My mouth felt almost like sandpaper, there was a thirst unquenchable.**

**I started to walk to VideoMax, where the boys usually parked outside of. I heard a loud thud and some boy say "Holy shit, dude your arm is totally ripped." I turned my head to the source of the commotion. A boy, bout fourteen, was on the ground one hand holding his skateboard the other held out in front of him. He immediately dropped the skateboard and covered the large cut, you could see the blood seep through his fingers. I could smell it, it smelled wonderful. I watched the liquid drop as he stood up and grabbed a towel from his Friend. It smelled like rust and copper, so sweet... I shook my head. **

**"There is clearly something wrong with me."**

**I ran away from the scene. I skidded to a stop when I saw an extremely colorful jacket. Marko. His back has turned to me, beside him was Paul. I felt like I had just found the lost tomb of King Tut. Slightly out of breath I closed my eyes and stood in the middle of the crowds of people. When I felt a little better I walked up to them. Paul looked bored as hell; Marko had a blank expression. "What the hell did I drink last night?" I demanded. They laughed, they fucking had the decency to laugh in my face. "Well?" I said impatiently.**

**"Chill out, sis." Paul said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Marko came beside me and did the same. We started to walk the direction I was going. "You want answers don't you?" it was more like a statement. I nodded, so they do know whats going on. "Lets go, David's waiting at the **_**party**_**."**

**"I feel like shit." I stated. We walked over to their bikes. Paul took his arm off and jumped on. I turned to Marko, "You guys still didn't answer me. What was that drink?" He only grinned and got on his bike. I sighed,**_** 'I'm going to have to get my bike later now.' **_

**"I'll get your bike later, Now get on." Marko said.**

**"Wait how did yo-"**

**"Come on sis, David's waiting. I'm starved" Paul wined.**

**I hopped on behind Marko. We drove in silence, I thought that even happy-go-lucky Paul would start screaming in the wind. I didn't know where exactly we were going, but I just kept my mouth shut. My stomach started to get even more unbearable. My thoughts were drifting. **

_**'What the hell was that shit?'**_** My stomach felt like it was shredding my insides. I took one arm off around Marko and gripped myself. **_**'Fuck! Whats happening. And how is going to some party going to help? Huh? I should go to bed. Sleep, dream of being in Hawaii, on a beach with some fruity drink Sam would have.' **_

**Marko snickered quietly in front of me. My eyebrows furrowed. **_**'What's he laughing at? Marko should go to a beach too, get a tan. Hell, all the boys should. Except David, he'd stare at all the girls... humph.'**_** Paul started to laugh like he was insane. Marko wasn't far from it.**

**"What's wrong with you two?" I asked bitterly.**

**Marko and Paul shut up. **_**'They are crazy. Ever since I saw them I knew they were crazy. First impression- creepy. Dwayne is super quiet and enjoys books. He's the most normal of them all. Paul is as crazy as Twisted Sister, but he's cool and funny. Marko is fucking adorable-'**_

**Paul laughed out loud again, Marko drove closer to his bike and gave him the middle finger.**

_**'Ah, but he's also a funny glitter goon. And then there is David. The hardest one to figure out. Though extremely attractive he is the most scariest. They are all pretty scary though. Except Paul- he's just a creeper-'**_

**This time Marko laughed, Paul snorted. **_**'What is going on here!'**_

_**'Rose, We can hear you.'**_

**"What?"**


	13. Chapter 13 Aids and Paul the Creeper

Umm, I don't like this chapter. At all. I don't think I did very good on it. I'm sure you all agree, lol. I hope you enjoy this piece of shit, lol. Sorry it took to long to update. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I'll give all who reviewed a special shout out later. - That was just a warm up. ~Chelsee

Thou Shall Not Fall

Aids and Paul the Creeper

We rode in silence for a long time; it was unnerving. How could they hear me? It's not like they... read minds... Okay, Rose, now you are scaring yourself. I leaned forward and put my head on Marko's shoulder. The air felt good blowing in my face. My stomach still held the terrible burning sensation though, My head swarmed with stupid overreactions of what the hell was in that drink my broth- friends gave me.

"What kind of party is this anyway, guys?" I asked sighing.

"It's a bonfire fire. Only we are going to there, no stupid ass intruders." Paul howled.

"Thanks."

"No problem sis." He laughed in the wind. We drove for a little while longer until we came to a sharp turn. A bonfire fire was in view, along with a few logs in front it. Seated on the logs were Dwayne and David, they faced opposite of each other. We parked our bikes next to theirs and got off. I looked over to Paul, he smiled and grabbed my waist, pushing me into his side. I sat in the middle of Dwayne and Paul, David sat in front of Dwayne, and Marko stood behind the logs away from the fire. We sat in silence for a while until David spoke.

"So, Rose how are you feeling?" He smirked. That bastard! He knows how I feel and he teases me? You could tell; you could see it in his icy eyes.

"Like a million bucks." I said sarcastically and gave a sweet smile.

He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a metal flask. He tossed it to me, "Here drink this, you'll feel better."

I shook my head. "What is it." I demanded.

"Drink now, ask later. Or do you want to keep feeling like shit all night?" I shook my head glaring. "Good, drink up." I scowled at him, I was not in the mood to be told what to do. I don't see how someone could take orders from him. I opened it and brought it up to my nose. It was the same smell from last night, I looked over to the other boys. Paul smiled and nodded, Dwayne didn't say anything but his eyes said yes, Marko was biting his hand. I took a few gulps and put it down. The warm liquid felt like heaven going down my throat, the burning in my stomach subsided. I closed my eyes and leaned on Paul. It tasted a slight different from last night though, and at the time- tasted even better.

"Okay, what the hell is that." I asked glaring at the evil but heavenly flask. David chuckled.

"Well, Rose, do you want the truth or a simple lie?"

"The absolute truth, because right now I getting a little freaked out." I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"It's our blood." He replied casually. I sat still, in shock. Their blood? My mouth was agape and I didn't breath.

"B-blood...who's blood? What- Why did you give me b-blood?" I rubbed my eyes and picked up the drink and smelled it again.

"Our blood, as in Dwayne, Paul, Marko, and mine." David and the boys watched my movements like a hawk.

"Why?" I asked slightly shaking, I then realized it was a joke. "Okay, why are you guys doing this, It's not funny. That's sick, god you bastards."

"Rose, we aren't shitting you." Paul whispered in my ear.

"Then was it blood last night too? I mean, actual blood as in you guys slit you wrists or something? Oh, god. Oh god- what if- what if one of you have aids!" The thing is I wasn't that freaked out that I drank blood, it was the fact that Paul the Creeper looks like he may have been in bed one to many times with a few different ladies. I watched them all wide eyed, the thought swam through my mind.

Then Marko erupted in fits of crazy laughter, Dwayne smiled, and David chuckled lowly. Paul glared at them all, he pounced on Marko and put him in a head lock. They rolled around on the floor. Paul had the upper hand considering Marko couldn't stop laughing. "Paul the Creeper has AIDS!" He laughed and shouted into the night.

"Okay, boys, calm down." David barked at them. Marko got off the ground and stood up. Paul didn't like the fact that it was over but got up too. He started to walk away until Marko grew his signature smile and muttered 'aids' witch then Paul turned and socked him in the nose. He didn't fall over or anything, he sniffed and slowly advanced to Paul. Before he could get his hands on him though Dwayne, who was there quicker than lightning, grabbed him and sat him on the log. He sat in front of me.

"Damn it Paul, this is like the fifth time you broke my nose this week!" He touched it gingerly. Blood poured from his nostrils, when it reached his mouth he licked it. "Dwayne, could you put it in place?" He asked. Dwayne rolled his eyes but got up and knelt down to the glitter goon. Marko pouted and looked down, I couldn't see what he did but all I could hear was a crunch. Like magic it looked perfectly fine, the blood stopped and he cleaned the red off his face. He looked up at me and gave a dazzling smile.

"How the- how did you do that?" I asked looking back and forth from the two. Dwayne smirked. Paul came up and punched Marko in the arm.

"No hard feelings?" He asked Marko slapped his hand away.

"Whatever, just sit down. You already pissed David off, bro." Marko smiled and put his hand to his mouth. He was right, David was glaring at them. If looks could kill, man...

"What the fuck! How did you know that I thought he was a creeper with aids?" This was starting to actually scare me, These guys are freaks. 'But they were also interesting and fun to be around.' My conscience kept reminding me. I put my fingers to my temples and rubbed gently. It was quiet for a while, a very long while. It was a odd type of silence, like everything was dead and no one was there.

"We can hear your thoughts, Rose. We know exactly what your thinking, what you day dream of, what you _want_ in life." Dwayne said braking the never ending silence, his voice was light.

"And what is it that I want most?" I asked. I looked at them all waiting.

"Freedom," Paul answered.

"Love," Marko smiled lightly.

"Trust," Dwayne murmured looking into my eyes.

"A family." David finished. I flushed, they knew exactly what I wanted. I looked down and cursed quietly. "We could give you all of the above. All you have to do is promise us one thing."

"What's that?" I looked up at David.

"Not to blow our secret, because if you do we'll kill you." I raised my eyebrows. I thought for a while then nodded. "We're vampires."


	14. Chapter 14 Good and Bad Angels

This sucks! I hate this chapter just like the other one. TT^TT I don't like this chapter because I couldn't think of a good way to put this. I'm planning on another story in my mind about a girl falling in love with Marko but it's still pending in my mind. I'm going to call it and base it after the song Bleeding Love. ~ Chelsee

Thou Shall Not Fall

Good and Bad Angels Are Invading My Conscience!

_I flushed, they knew exactly what I wanted. I looked down and cursed quietly. "We could give you all of the above. All you have to do is promise us one thing."_

_"What's that?" I looked up at David._

_"Not to blow our secret, because if you do we'll kill you." I raised my eyebrows. I thought for a while then nodded. "We're vampires." _

I stopped breathing. Vampire? I thought about everything I was told about them. Names popped into my head: Nosferatu, Dracula, Prince of Darkness, Leech, Bloodsucker, Succubus, Fang-Zilla, Demons, even Count Chocula. My mind even went to Edgar and Alen then.

_"I'm Rose. Rose Young." I replied. Alen walked away then threw a comic to his brother. Edgar handed it to me. I looked at the cover. A vampire was on it, the title had a tacky name: 'Vampires Everywhere!' I pushed it away. "I don't like that type of comics."_

_"You'll like this one, Rose. It could save your life." Edgar said. _Save your life...

_I looked over to find that 'Vampires Everywhere!' Comic. Sighing I opened it to the first page. It was mostly about how to 'identify' a vampire and about how dogs bark at them. Truthfully, people just need to leave the dang myth alone. Even the frog brothers believe in this stuff. I find it to be a boring topic to talk about; I don't even want to copy the pictures out of the damn thing._

_I haven't seen Marko, David, or those other two in a long while. They seam to only come out at night; I never see them during the day. _Sunlight...

_He stopped when he came a foot in front of me. "Spike?" I asked, Spike growled at me, "It's me Rose." I reached out and sniffed me but he was very reluctant. I got on my knees in the grass. "What's gotten into you, bud?" _Dogs hate vampires...

_Surprisingly they felt as light as a feather for a few six pound boxes. _Strength...

_I could smell it, it smelled wonderful. I watched the liquid drop as he stood up and grabbed a towel from his Friend. It smelled like rust and copper, so sweet. _Blood lust...

"Oh my god." I shivered and looked at the fire. The wind got even more wild and I couldn't help but curse myself for getting my jacket greasy. "Are you guys going to kill me?" I asked looking at each one of them. I wanted to run, thinking in my mind the word echoed in my mind- over and over. _Run, you stupid retard! They're vampires! _The fact that I trusted them slightly puzzled me. 'If they liked me why would they want to kill me? It all almost made sense, how they lured me in just to eat me. It's probably some sick way of playing with their food!' My thoughts soared.

"No, we do not want to kill you." David spoke slowly. "When I said we I mean all of us, including you."

My body shook even more because of the damn wind and the new information reaching my ears. I wished my jacket wasn't covered in grease so badly. "I'm a vam-vampire?"

"Whoa, little sis, you okay?" Paul's voice was filled with concern. I shook my head putting my head in my hands. I heard a rustle and then felt a heavy, but warm fabric be placed on my bare shoulders. I looked at Dwayne thankful.

"Technically your only part vampire. Once you make your first kill and feed then you will become a full vampire." David told me.

"I'm guessing there is also no way out of this, huh?" I asked, they all nodded. I wrapped myself in Dwayne's jacket more tightly. "Now what- I mean this hasn't happened to me before." I let out a shaky laugh and looked down. I didn't know what to think- Was this a good or bad thing? I have to kill people, but on the other hand I had the chance to live forever with four awesome dudes. I really fucked myself over this time didn't I? I still shook as David told me what was going to happen.

"Well, first off you must feed. That is on top of the list. After you have to grab the shit you want to keep before we burn the rest out at Hudson's bluff. Now you know what we are, now you know what we are. Just think Rose, you'll never grow old or die. All you have to do is feed." Was this a bad thing? Should I not want to do this? I imagined the good and bad angels on my shoulders tell me what to do.

"Don't do it Rosie! They are bad horrible boys!" The little 'good' me yelled her all platinum blond hair and white robes shook representing innocence.

"Aww, don't listen to her. She's just a pussy who needs to get laid." Her hair was all black and she wore clothes that all parents disapproved of in rich blood red. Good angel scowled.

"You mustn't do this Rosie-"

"She'll die if she doesn't, you know. Just go rip out some drunks throat, I'm starving!" My day dram was cut short by the damn burning sensation. I should have took gulps instead of sips! I sure didn't want to die and frankly the idea of being a vampire appealed to me. I get to live forever and be with Paul, David, Marko, and Dwayne all my immortal life. I looked up at David.

"I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15 Bats, Coffins, and Blood Lust

Umm…..hi? Um, sorry this is like three weeks late. *dodges flying computer monitors* Okay! Well I decided to be a good little author and right this for you- And to Cory Haim who died a year go from today. We miss you bud, and while your up there please say my favorite lost boys quote for me! Love you! ~Chels

Thou Shall Not Fall

Chapter 15

Bats, Coffins, and Blood lust!

We rode in silence, the world around us a blur through my eyes. We were skipping the feeding until tomorrow since the sun would be up soon, so we were going to my house for my things. It was relaxing and peaceful till I thought of something.

"_Guys? Can hear me?" _I asked through our thoughts. I didn't feel like shouting over the noise of the bikes or howling wind.

"_Yes, we can hear you. Is something wrong?" _Dwayne asked.

"_I've read and heard things about vampires in books and is it true that we can like, turn into bats and sleep in coffins? Or do we disappear in the mist and burst into flames when the sun comes in contact with our skin?"_ What? I was curious!

"Bats!" Paul spat, "Bullshit."

"_Disappear in the mist?" _Dwayne laughed at the thought. The others joined in on the laugh.

"It's not funny!" I smacked Paul, since I was on his bike, and messed his hair up even more (If it's possible!).

"_We do not turn into bats, though most prefer to sleep upside down. Coffins are for the elders and more old fashioned type. Disappearing into the mist is just another pile of bullshit." _David answered my questions slowly as if I was stupid. I scowled and contemplated cussing at our all mighty leader.

"_Is there anything else I should know?" _I asked.

"_Well, first off do not go into the sun, you will die. That is one myth about us that is completely true. And you need to watch out for-" _Dwayne was interrupted by Marko and Paul.

"_Holy water will burn the hell out of you." _Paul said aloud.

"_And avoid sharp objects like stakes or arrows or- well you get it." _Marko warned.

"_Keep away from garlic. It doesn't exactly kill you unless you eat a five pound bag but it is repulsive. We have a sensitive sense of smell and it burns our nose if we get a good whiff." _David replied seriously.

"_Wow, Intense man." _I snuggled my head on Paul's shoulder, relaxing even more. I thought of what I could take to my 'new home' and of what to do about the vampire hating Frogs. I sighed as we pulled up to my house. They were fighting. But that was least of what I had coming. Once we stopped my stomach burned as the sweet smell of fresh blood came dancing into my nostrils. The burn was more unbearable than earlier.

"Oh god!" I gasped, closed my eyes, and held onto my stomach. I would have fell off the bike if I didn't snap my eyes open and hugged Paul's waist.

"Dude, her parents are in there." Paul spoke the obvious.

"Well," David looked over to me. "If she dose not come into contact with them there shall be no blood shed."

"I could kill and eat them!" I was discombobulated.

"Yes," Dwayne said. "If you truly become mad wild with blood lust. You are a new-born." I shook my head, the idea of my parents as a meal sickens me.

I Got off the bike and made my way up to the beginning of the drive. Truthfully, I didn't want to go alone.

"_Marko?" _I asked looking down, I heard a small rustled then felt Marko's arm around my shoulders. I felt almost like a lost child returning home with a police officer. I silently thanked him and we made our way up the long passage way. My parents fought and cussed at each other, they sounded ridiculous. Smashing of glass and other miscellaneous things could be heard.

"Slut, why don't you shut up and listen to me!"

"You basterd!"

It was embarrassing in a way, More shouting and braking glass could be heard. I shook my head sighing.

"Where's that whore of a daughter anyway?" I flinched and sunk deeper in my spot, Marko's arm went down to my hand and picked it up giving it a squeeze. I silently thanked him, again.

"Hell, I don't give a shit! She's just a slut anyway. Strutting around, crying like a baby at night!"

We made our way to the tree and climbed up into my bedroom. I turned the lights on and heard Marko snicker.

"No wonder you thought the cave was so interesting." I shook my head and looked around. I grabbed my purse on my shoulder and dumped the contents on my bed. One of my note books fell on the floor. I was confused, this one I haven't used in ages. I flipped through some of the old drawings. Batman, Fantastic Four, Sad Shack, crucifixes, flowers, and Reese- I stopped abruptly on that exact photo.

_"How was kindergarten, Rosie?" He asked smiling as she jumped on his poster-size bed and hugged him. _

_"Reese, what are you doing to your arm? Why is it bleeding? Are you okay?"_

_"He consumed more than the whole bottle. The doctors couldn't do anything…"_

I almost screeched when I felt someone hug me from behind. I relaxed immediately when I realized it was just Marko.

"We didn't know you had a brother." Marko murmured in my ear. He spun me around gently. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked. I looked away from his adorable face. Marko brought his hand up to my face and gently wiped something off. I realized I was crying, He leaned into my face and closed his eyes. His lips brushed the tears away and he kissed my cheek, giving me another hug. I sighed into my new brother's sweet embrace.

Once he let go I got back to packing. I stuffed my notebooks into a old tote bag and packed the outfits I wanted for this afterlife. I grabbed my makeup bag and stopped at the mirror to check myself. To my surprise I was transparent. "What the hell!" Marko randomly appeared at my side when I turned.

"Oh yeah, you wont have a reflection once you feed." I gave my face a palm smack and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh course." I muttered, "The one myth I hoped wasn't true. This is a woman's nightmare." I carried my crap out when I stopped. Footsteps came up the stairs and heavy breathing was heard.

"Rose, don't!" Marko whispered urgently. I wasn't sure what he meant by that though, anyway. I don't know what came over me but the burning sensation grew harsh and a loud heartbeat was heard. I suddenly saw red once my bedroom door opened. Jack's ugly face was seen, but I didn't care. All I saw was his neck. Veins pulsing once he yelled at me for stupid shit like how I got inside, why a boy was in my room, why I didn't clean. But I didn't pay attention. My vision went blurry and I advanced on my father. He looked confused and backed out into the hall, I felt someone grab me from behind and I lashed out uncaring. I snarled and growled inhuman like. Then I attacked suddenly, straight at the neck, I don't know what came over me. When my mom came up the stair caused by my father's screams she too was taken as a meal. Then all of a sudden I was knocked out. Into the dark once more, swirling into the world of the unconscious. My last thought was: "Am I dead?"

XxDrenchedInSinxX/Chelsee

Yes, I just made Rose die. NOT! (Rose did not die) Ha-ha Did I fool you? Probably not. I'm not sure when to finish this though. This chapter was kind of shitty at the end when Rose attacked and ate her parents. I had to kill them- I have a special dislike for them anyway. Well, now she's full vamp. And Marko knows about Reese. I'm not sure if I want Rose and Marko in a relationship though… but maybe I will just to piss you guys off. It was getting to- idk without a kiss so a small on the cheek one made me happy.

Like I said I wrote this for you guys and Cory Haim who died a year ago from today TT^TT. Rest in piece buddy.

Love you!

Was that too creepy?

I know.


	16. Chapter 16 Getting to know Marko's mouth

Hi... I once more do not like this chapter.

Thou Shall Not Fall

chapter 16

Getting rid of the past and getting to know Marko's mouth.

When I woke up my head felt like a drum solo, pounding unhappily in a rapid beat. When I opened my eye's I was met with the cave ceiling. "What the flip happened?" I asked aloud to the rocks and rubble. I was in the same place I woke up however long ago after the night I had the run in with Dustin Crowe.

"You vamped out."

I looked over to the souse of the voice to see David sitting in his wheelchair, a cigarette resting comfortably in the corner of his mouth.

"Vamped out?" I questioned.

Paul came skipping in through the door tossing a curtain that hung in the 'doorway' behind. "You went crazy with blood lust. Don't you remember what Dwayne said, sis?" He bounced over and sat beside me, I played with my arm warmers shaking my head no. I looked in the doorway seeing Marko sitting on the fountain. He had stitches on his arm. Thinking about it, I found that this was the first I've seen him without his patched jacket on. He looked up at me and smirked, he had two long gashes on his face bleeding freely. One went from his ear to his forehead, the other from his ear through the Corner of his eye.

"What the heck happened to Marko?" I asked bewildered. Dwayne came over to the said vampire and started to stitch his face. Marko hissed inhuman-like.

Paul ruffled my hair, "You scratched the fuck out of him." He cooed.

"Me! What did I do? I don't even remember!" I shook my head, running a hand down my face.

"Stop moving, Patches." Dwayne said under his breath when Marko flinched away. Marko glared and hissed like a cat, showing his fangs just for kicks. I smiled at the scene.

"Dwayne, take the midget down!" Paul encouraged the dark haired vampire, who shook his head.

"I'm not going to get Marko's blood all over me." He stitched the last gash up effortlessly and perfectly. Marko bounced up and made his way in the room along with Dwayne, smiling his signature Cheshire cat smile.

"You really can't remember anything?" I shook my head, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Stopping in the middle of my room and hearing my father yell at me." I looked up at his face, more like his gashes. "What did I do to you? I'm sorry."

He shrugged it of and sat on the other side of me. So now I was in the middle, Twisted Creeper on my right and Glitter Midget on my left. "Well once you dad came in and realized you had fangs and yellow eyes he freaked out and started to backwards you advanced. I tried to stop you but you lashed out and nailed my face. When you finished you dad off your ma came up and you- well, you know. David was the one who banged you upside the head."

"We had to hide the bodies so tonight we can get your shit and burn the house down." David told me.

"Burn the house down? Why- Oh, duh." I quickly realized that once I have my things we could just burn the place down with Jack and Shelly's bodies inside it'll just look like they were stuck and couldn't get out. I thought it over in my mind.

"Smart plan, dudes." I complimented, so once the sun comes up our plan will be in motion. I didn't really mind the fact my parents were dead, even on my account, I think they deserved it. They were the reason I lost my brother, childhood, and life. David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul are the reason I have a life. I don't have to be afraid of death or being alone anymore. Are we suppose to be considered the bad guys? I don't care what the Frogs have to say, we may take lives but they managed to save one.

~The ~Next ~Night

I slept in the bed that night, I wasn't ready to get an extreme head rush. When I woke up I felt a something cold pressed on my body, I opened my eyes and found the ceiling again. This time we literally met face to face. I floundered around like a fish until I realized I probably wouldn't get me down. 'Don't panic Rose,' I thought over again and again in my mind. I put my hands and feet flat on the surface and pushed. I disconnected for a slip second until I floated up again.

"Can someone help me, please?" I yelled out hopping one of the guys could hear me. I heard a rush of wind and laughter.

"Hey, Rosie, nice ass!"

"Not funny Marko!" I could just see his smile.

"Aw, leave the midget alone. He just wants laid." Paul called up. I heard a smack followed buy a muffled curse.

"Could someone help?" I shouted irritated.

"I don't know we kind of like you up there." Dwayne laughed.

"David, get me down!"

"Nah, I agree with Dwayne." I heard the click of a lighter and soft white ripples of smoke came up to my face. I swatted it away and tried again getting down on my own, only to fail.

"Paul please get me down!"

"Hey I think I heard Rose say _please_!" Paul laughed, "Okay babe, what will _you_ do for _me_ if I get you down?"

I heard Marko sigh, "Good luck." His footsteps faded off. I went to my new task. What dose Paul like? Pot... Like I can find that!

"I'll give you my Guns N' Roses CD." I offered.

"No thanks, got em' all."

"Arosmith?"

"Got em' all."

"ACDC?"

"Yep."

"Bon Jovie?"

"Yes, no, maybe so. Come on this can go on and on."

"I could draw a picture of you?"

"Not my type of thing, Marko did that to me already anyway."

"Sing with my tone deaf voice."

"Nah, not amusing enough."

"Get me the fuck down!" I yelled.

"No. I want something from this"

"If you want laid go to the boardwalk."

"Aw, okay then, fine how about a kiss then?"

"Whatever, just get me down!" I felt two hands grab my arms and and I closed my eyes until I felt my feet touch the ground. I opened my eyes to see Paul's big grey-blue orbs.

"Boo." He laughed. I reached up on my tip toes since I was as short as Marko and pecked his cheek.

"There you go Twisted Creeper." I walked off then to scowl at the others for not getting me down.

"What the heck was that?" He skipped up from behind. I turned and smirked.

"You said a kiss, not a make-out session, besides your my brother." I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. He pouted like a kid, "Shut up, you know I love you." This made ruffle my hair, messing it up further.

"You have my hair, I think we get that from Dad!" He laughed at his joke. I walked into the lobby area-place. Dwayne sat with his feet on the couch reading, Marko petted his birds, and David leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed smoking.

"I thank you all for getting me down." I said making my way around the room smacking them upside the head. David glared while Dwayne kept reading. Marko raised an eyebrow as I stayed next to him looking at the bird on his arm. After a while we all got up to get our plan into action. We got on our bikes, Marko kept his word and retrieved mine from the boardwalk, and drove off to my house. Paul and Marko started to race only to be beat by Dwayne who crept his way in. Once we got to my house I made my way up the stairs ignoring the smell of the bodies and went straight to my closet. The guys came in this time, but stayed in the living room.

I searched through my closet but the only bottoms I had were biker chaps or a pair of shorts that had the word 'brat' on the butt. "Lovely." I said aloud. I looked through my dirty clothes and picked out my jeans and corsets that I wanted to keep. Not really wanting to I pulled on those chaps to save me from hearing comments on my ass. I grabbed a black and white corset and quickly put that on.

"I feel like Marko." I shoveled the dirty clothes and made my way through the living room to go through to the laundry room. The boys were huddled on the couch and chairs watching TV. I went back upstairs and packed the rest of my shit. I had three bags, including the one I was using for clothes. I also went to my dresser to grab a photo album. I tossed it on my bed.

_"Hey Marko!"_ I called down through thoughts.

_"What?"_

_"Come here!"_ I waited five minutes, _"I thought vampires had fast speed." _When he finally found me he smiled.

"Nice. Just don't try to act to much like me though." I looked down at the chaps and scowled at him, he merely winked and batted his eyelashes.

"Nice try my glitter goon." I pointed to the small photo album on the bed, "These are the only pictures we have, and kept. I figured that I should finally let go of my past. I want to start this life new and clean." Marko nodded.

"I picked you because you wont make fun of me and your nice, except when it comes to this floating on the ceiling stuff." We plopped down on the bed. I opened the album to see the first picture. It was of me and Reese. I told Marko about my parent's problems and why Reese chose to end his life. I told him everything, I even showed him my brother through a few short flashbacks. I let go of everything, only a few tears let loose after wards and I was comforted by Marko. I took out the most recent picture of Reese and me and stuffed it on my pocket.

When my clothes finished washing and drying we dropped my stuff off at the ca- home. We went back to the house and placed my parent's horribly battered bodies in different areas, we poured gasoline all over and lit the place on fire, We lived someways away where by the time the fire department came it would be too late. Paul, Davis, Dwayne went to the boardwalk to hang out, Marko stayed back for the fact by sundown tomorrow the stitches would be gone and people would be suspicious. I stayed because I wasn't in the mood for human company, and my head still hurt. Loud noises make Rosie unhappy when she's pissed.

Me and Marko listened to Arosmith's 'Walk This Way' which was one of my favorites so I had to sing it with my horrible voice.

"Walk this way!" Marko looked over to me laughing and shaking his head. "Talk this way! Who couldn't love this song?" I giggled.

"David and Dwayne find it absolutely annoying. Paul once sang it so much around them David literally riped some of Paul's hair out."

"What about Dwayne?" I asked.

"Destroyed the rock box, babe."

"I'll make sure I sing it tonight then." I smiled and Marko came over and plopped on the couch next to me. "Wuzzz upppp?"

"Nothing much Rosie." He chewed on his nails. I took the hand away from his mouth. "You shouldn't chew on your nails so much, it's cute to watch but it might get to short and hurt in the long run." He shrugged and intertwined our hands together as we sat and listened to the music. I got up and took my hand away, his face held confusion and a little bit of hurt. I laughed as I got up and grabbed a notepad. He raised an eyebrow.

"I want to draw you." He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, just make sure you get my good side _dolce cuore._"

I shook my head with a smile and opened my sketchpad, "What dose that mean?"

"Dose what mean?" He asked.

"_Dolce cuore_?"

"Dolce is sweet and cuore is heart. It's Italian, sweetheart." I smiled again, Marko maybe dangerous but he is also sweet. I love him.

About an hour later I was almost finished with his picture, the damn patches took forever though. What am I saying, his jacket rocks. Once I finished a haft an hour later I showed him the finale product.

"I just couldn't get the smile right." I frowned and sat on his lap. He shook his head.

"I love it."

"Your stupid smile is to hard to capture even on paper." His brilliant blue eyes held sweet mirth and laughter.

"Maybe if you were more familiar to it you could get it right." He murmured, I leaned in to his face.

"Perhaps I would..."

HA! I left you guys with a giant cliff hanger! Why? Because I'm to tired to wright and I'm still thinking about this Rose and Marko relationship...tell me what you think. Is Marko just a bro or is Rose his hoe? I like to rhyme...


	17. Chapter 17 Dwayne owes me ten bucks

Thou Shall Not Fall

Chapter 17

Dwayne owes me ten bucks

"Perhaps..." I leaned in closer to Marko and he did the same, when our lips connected it wasn't like some fairy tale where sparks fly. It was more like a white-hot feeling that burned within me. I could smell his blood- being that close to him, and it sang out to me. Our lips moved in sync, tongues battling. I put my hands in his curls and he put his on my face and waist. Marko pushed the sketchbook to the floor and laid me flat on the couch, he lightly nipped my neck making me yelp and let out a soft purr. I could just see him smirk as he let out a quiet snicker.

"Shut up, Glitter Punk." I murmured into his neck.

"Ah, but I am your glittery punk. _Corretto_?" He pulled back, I was right. That smirk was etched in place of his signature smile.

"Stop the Italian and just kiss me again." I said grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer. He chuckled and gave into my demand. 'Sweet Emotion' played on the rock box making me pull away briefly and laugh at how ironic it was, even though the song doesn't relate to us. I pulled Marko's jacket off his body as he had to deal with the lacing in the back. He growled in frustration I laughed softly.

"This is my advantage against men, Marko. Get used to it" I took his small white tank top of as he still fumbled around. He grinned a Cheshire cat smile. I stopped what I was doing, glaring at him in all seriousness.

"What are you going to do." I growled. He brought his hand out from under me and put it front of my face. One by one he put all his fingers down except for the index finger, which grew sharp right before my eyes. Before I could protest he riped the lace out and my top suddenly became lose.

"You bastard! You owe me a new top!" He only smiled and kissed me once more, leaving kisses down the side of my jaw and back down to my neck. I felt his fangs lightly tease me, I moaned almost whimpering. He bit down a little harder than I expected and it drew a small trickle of blood. I gasped as I felt his cold tongue go over the spot, lapping up the spilled contents.

"Your blood is dark red with glitter." He commented, bringing his face in front of mine. I could see the taunting liquid at the corner of his mouth, he was right, it was a velvet colored and had small bits of glitter scattered about. I sighed and leaned in licking up the mess on his mouth. I lightly and gently kissed the long stitches on his face, they were already healing. I ran a finger over the biggest and ran a hand down the one on his arm.

"You know, I am truly sorry for that. I wouldn't have done it if I knew what I was doing."

"I know." I smiled, he always knew. We kissed again, I tugged off my arm warmers and threw them to the floor. He gently pulled the corset down. Before we could get any further a voice stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Aw, see I knew he wanted laid. Dwayne owes me ten bucks." Paul's voice echoed through the cave, he sat on top the fountain with a satisfied smile. I squeaked as Marko flew his body off and sat glaring at Paul from the couch. I held my way to loose corset to my body and put on Marko's jacket that I tossed on the floor to cover myself up.

"Damn it you fucking creeper!" I yelled at him as I pulled on my mused hair. He laughed as me and Marko growled and glared daggers.

"Why are you here?" Marko demanded as he pulled his tank top back on.

"Wanted to grab my cigarettes, David doesn't like to share." He rubbed his head where a large red mark had formed. I held in the bubbling laughter. He skipped over to the elevator shaft and waved before pouncing up into the hole leading to their 'sleeping chamber'. I walked over to the bed chamber I slept in. I knew Marko would soon follow, I pounced went through my duffel bag and pulled out a bra and Marko's glittery tank I never returned.

"Hey, that's mine." Marko pointed out pulling me into his body and nuzzling my neck.

I nodded smiling, "Care too share sometime? I kind of like this, besides we look the same size." I laughed and yelped when Marko bit my neck. I turned around and pushed him playfully growling.

"Oh, she can be feisty. I like that." He said in a seductive voice. I squeaked as I found myself laying down on the bed within three seconds. I sneered, Being on the bottom wasn't going to happen this time. I quickly shifted our positions, he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I only smiled and leaned down and gave him a short kiss, then I got off and laid down with my head on his chest.

"I'm tired." Marko laughed at my confession.

"Damn, I thought you would be awake for a few hours." I snuggled into him more sighing, I felt like I belonged there.

"Morning Marko, love you."

"Love you too." My eyes slowly snapped shut as I concentrated on Marko's chest moving up and down because of his soft breathing. Sweet dreams filled my mind as I drifted off into sleep.

Hope you liked, this is my first time writing something like that... Well, I'll update as soon as I can. I have school tomorrow TT^TT Who knows what that's going to bring. R&R I'm hopping to end this on the 20th chapter, I hope you guys liked this. I really do. Um, see u latter

Sorry it's so short


	18. Chapter 18 We will never let you fall

...Hi? Ugh, this sucks. I hope you enjoy, I had writers block for ages! You have no idea how annoying it was too! Well, this is almost the end. Two more chapter's left and I have an idea on what to do at the end. It surprises me that this actually has reviews... You guys rock. lol The title of this chapter is why I chose the title to the story- even though they are worded differently... who cares :p Enjoy!

~.:TSNF:.~

Thou Shall Not Fall

Chapter 18

We will never let you fall.

We were on our bikes the next night, I don't know why we were but the guys said it was a surprise and it would some how 'help' me. I was riding behind Dwayne on my black beauty as Paul, Dwayne, Marlo and I howled in the wind, The experience of riding free in the dark as a vampire was thrilling and wonderful. I had on my old jacket, when Marko came to me that morning saying he found it somewhere in the cave I kissed and snatched it from him, happy it was back into my possession. Paul had gone off telling Dwayne and David that me and Marko were how he put 'an thing', Dwayne actually did give him ten bucks- which made Marko laugh. Now we were off to god knows were in the middle of the night. We stopped at some old rail rode tracks disappearing into the mist going off a cliff, the drop below looked at least fifty feet- or more?

We go off our bikes and made our way to the bridge, I stepped in between Paul and Dwayne and walked with them.

_'What's going on guys,' _I asked them both. They turned and looked to me, Paul smiled and ruffled my hair. _'I'm not a child!"_ I slapped his hand away and hared Dwayne and Marko laugh, I glared at them.

"Rose wants to know what's going on, Marko what's going on?" David's voice filled in the quiet darkness as we kept walking.

Marko came up beside Paul smiling, "I don't know, what's going on Paul?"

Paul smiled putting his arm around my shoulders, "Wait a minute- who wants to know?"

"Rose wants to know." Dwayne laughed with the other guys. We finally came to a stop and the boys stayed back as David came and pulled me away.

"I think we should tell rose what's going on," He gave one of his all-to-familiar wicked smiles.

"Yeah," Paul agreed.

David looked over at my vampire glitter goon and simply said, "Marko."

Marko looked over to me and inched closer to the edge, I looked down at his feet then up to his adorable face. "Goodnight, Rosie," He waved his hand, winked, turned, and dropped down. You could hear him say 'Bombs away!' as he went down deeper into the silver mist.

David laughed goofy-like and Paul went next. He smiled, "Bottoms up, sis." He tilted his thumbs up and snapped his fingers for effect. "Yeoooow!" he exclaimed and traveled down.

Dwayne smirked and casually walked off without a word; David looked over to me. "And you expect me to follow our idiotic brothers?" I sighed as he nodded. I wasn't surprised that they just jumped off a bridge I caught on too quick to their schemes, they are going to teach me to fly.

"Come with us Rose," David too then went down into the mist. I peered over the ledge to see them all looking up at me. It actually frighted me for a second and I jumped back almost falling to the floor.

They all started to hoot with laughter, "Stop laughing guys!" I shouted down at them. I looked down again and they snickered. Paul and Marko was playing footsie-trying to knock each other off, Dwayne only laughed, and David looked up at me and chuckled. I shook my head wondering only for a split second how I was to get down there. Quickly finding out how I grabbed onto the railing and dropped down in between Dwayne and David.

"Welcome abroad, Rose!" Paul said enthusiastically.

"Hey Weed whacker, I've been abroad for two days already." I smiled and swung back and forth.

"Fun, huh?" David said still in his wicked state of mind. Just then I heard a loud and long horn of a train. I looked up as the tracks started to shake and our bodies rattled.

"Guys!" I was slightly frantic, for one I wasn't a fan of heights and two I felt like at any second I'd fall down into the mist and surly die. Paul, who was currently banging his head, let go and dropped into the mist.

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" _I screamed my inner thoughts.

"Don't be afraid, Rosie!" Marko shouted over the trains screeching, he too let go yelling all the way down. Dwayne went shortly after.

"Your one of us Rose, let go!" David shouted to me.

"But I can't fly yet what if I fall!"

_"We will never let you fall, Rose." _Marko waltzed his way into my head, it was comforting but still frightening.

"Oh god!" I shut my eyes hard, trying not to freak out even more. I opened them just in time to see David's black gloves let go of the rail. A few seconds later the boys called up to me.

"Come on, Rose!" Dwayne called

"You can do it, girlie!" Paul encouraged.

"Come on, _bellezza nero_!" Marko called speaking in his damn Italian.

"Rose," David whispered over and over like it was in my ear.

My hands were starting to get sweaty and I was losing my grip, "Shit."- I then lost my grip and started to fall. I screamed, all I could see was the silvery white fog covering the area. I then came to a sudden stop in mid-air.

"Whoa," I felt sort of light headed, but before I could anything I once more fell into mid-air. I closed my eyes waiting for the ground's impact on my body, except it never came. Someone wrapped their arms around me and put me on my feet, I frantically clung on to my savior. We were in a clearing.

"Come on, chica, your holding on to a little to tight." Dwayne tried prying me off. The other boys came out seconds later, they had no expressions. "Marko, get her off me!"

Marko came over and pulled me off of the dark haired vampire, I then clung on to him.

"Damn, you'd think that the bad-ass chick could do anything with that kind attitude." Paul giggled and skipped over to us. I reached a hand over and pulled on his hair to piss him off, "Not cool, bud, no one touches the hair."

"Then stop pissing me off!" I raised my voice at the crazy wanna-be rock star. He only laughed and skipped off to stand by David.

"Well that went a little differently than I planed out," David said putting his hands behind his back and walking over to me, I was still clinging to Marko for dear life.

"I hate heights," I groaned shuddering. I was afraid of them ever since I was a kid and Reese wanted to go on a roller coaster at the fair, me being me went with him and in the middle of the ride the bar came loose and I had a freak attack.

"She did hover slightly, I'm sure she'll have it down by tomorrow morning," Dwayne commented.

Paul laughed, "Good because if Marko doesn't keep her from floating off I ain't getting her off the roof again."

"As if it was my fault! Flying isn't normal. It's like some kind of vampire puberty," I said scowling. We all walked over to our bikes, I wasn't particularly sure what to do at that moment. I didn't care really. Then I thought of something, "Hey guys, I'm going to go pickup a few things."

They nodded and set off to the boardwalk. I sat thinking for a moment before speeding off after them. I made it to my destination quickly and parked my motorcycle.

"Hello Fogies! Oh, and fruit cake."

The frog brothers looked up and took in my appearance, when they did Edgar's eyes slightly narrowed. Sam just smiled and waved, going back to his Batman comic.

"Haven't been here for some time, huh? What have you been up to." Alan asked from his place at the register. Edgar kept looking at me strangely, boy he catches on quick. I walked over and sat on a stool next to Sam and grabbed a comic book.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with some guys." I said smiling. I was looking through a comic called 'The Tomb of Dracula'. That only made Edgar look more.

"So, who are your new friends?" He asked me, his brown eyes searching mine.

"They're more like brothers actually. Except Marko, he's my- boyfriend? I don't know what to call it." I shrugged and looked through the comic, It was actually interesting looking at it, even though blood still kind of creeped me out. I put it back on the rack and picked up Superman, thinking of nicknames for the boys.

"Man, you look different Rose," Alan commented, "You look pale, are you sick or something?"

"Nope," I pulled out a few bucks and gave it to them. "Talk to you guys later."

I walked out of the store, my vampire hearing catching Edgar's words: "There's something going on with her." I laughed knowingly while getting on my bike.

"You find out soon Eddie."

~.:TSNF:.~

Later guys!

_**~ XxDrenchedInSinxX**_

Chelsee lol :D


	19. Chapter 19 My Fault

Thou Shall Not Fall

Chapter 19- My Fault

Hi! I bet you thought I died! Well, I did not die. I just did not update this for a looooong time. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also: I deleted the old chapter 19. I have this in store for you:

I was sleeping. Key word: was. Lovely, isn't it? To be all snuggled up in a very warm blankie and be in total tranquility. Oh, but I have three stupid brothers and a (wonderful) short boyfriend as an alarm clock. I was perfectly happy in the place I was in before Paul jumped ontop of my bed and ripped my purple blanket from my body and shouted in my ear. He has some screwed up issues, I tell you.

So I pushed him off my bed and snatched up my cover and burrowed deeper. I knew it was dark out and I was thirsty but I was still tired, "Go awaaaaaaaaay."

Paul pulled the blanket again. "Oh come on, Rose, it's night time. Time to play!"

I stuck my head out from my burrow and looked at him, "You sound like a child." I rubbed my eyes to focus on his face then yawned. "I'm too tired to play." I stuck my head back into my pillow.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Paul plopped himself on my bed and started shaking me. "Hey! Did you hear me?"

I groaned, "Yes, Paul. Now get off before you brake my bed. I prefer the floor but the cave is way too bumpy."

Paul moved the pillow from under my head, "But all the guys are gone!"

Out of pure boredom I asked, "Why?"

"Food."

"Oh..."

I sat up and looked at him then sighed in defeat, "Okay I'm up."

He whooped in the air. Then ran out the entryway. I grumbled to myself as I got up and looked through my giant trash bag filled with clothes. I fished out a pair of jean shorts and a baggy grey shirt, too lazy to put up a image. I snatched up all my white-blond hair and put it in a hair tie. I almost paused to look in a mirror before remembering I couldn't and I bit my lips to keep from laughing. I then went out to the main part of the cave with my purse on my arm.

"You took long enough, girlie." Paul said sitting in David's chair.

"Your lucky he isn't here to see you sit in that," I told him going to lay on the couch. "What did you want to do?"

Paul got up from David's chair and brushed it off in a way. It seemed weird how David was leader of this group, he was so cold and evil. He had that thing though, deep down, where there was compassion for his family.

"You wanna go hunt or get some cotton candy or go to get some tacos?" Paul asked now away from David's chair and fiddling with the knobs on his rock box.

"Sure," I nodded and stood up. "Lets go get tacos and then cotton candy too." It was obvious Paul was hungry. Why object to the weed wacker?

"Boardwalk then?" He asked shutting off the box. "I need new batteries for that too."

"Cool," I agreed. We walked up out of the cave, ignoring the usual warning signs and out to the bushes we normally hide our bikes behind. The ride was more quiet than usual, a certain sadness creeped into my heart. Like something was missing. Paul was too munchie to even howl, then since I was sleepy I didn't utter a single yell.

We found a taco stand after about ten minutes of searching. I only ordered two but the piggy ordered three hard tacos, nachos, a soft taco, and a cold drink.

I looked at Paul chewing nonchalantly with his mouth opening now and again. "Your a piggy."

He looked up from his nachos, "And your in love witha short glitter loving vampire."

"Touché," I said smiling. "I'm on my second taco though and you've already chewed up your hard tacos and your almost done with your nachos and have half a drink left."

"Hey!" Paul said in defense, "Last time I had a good meal was when I got that ten bucks from Dawayne."

I shook my head, "You are so weird."

"I want cotton candy."

"I swear if they leave me alone with you again I'll scream." I got up from the table we were sitting at and gathered but my trash and some of Pauls as he finished up. I tossed it out in the waste bin and looked around for Paul's candy. It wasn't like I wasn't craving any sweets any how, plus cotton candy is one of my favorites next to ice cream.

Paul was suddenly done and threw his junk away and stood beside me in my search, "Mmmhhhm where can it be." Then in a flash he grabbed my hand and whisked me in some direction. Laughing and now eating cotton candy I had a better feeling in my stomach. My tiredness was gone but that empty feeling still loomed on. I dismissed it at once. And hopped on a ride with Paul.

After about two hours of fun we were on a mission. The mission for batteries. We went to a small department store just a mile away from the cave. They were the only place we could find with a huge heavy batteries.

"Wooo, now the box will sound louder!" Paul ripped open the package and pocketed the big hunks. He threw the package on the ground in his actions.

I laughed and bent to pick up the trash and throw it out, in the proposes a news paper caught my eye and I stopped in my tracks. The front page article was labeled: TRAGIC BEACH HOME FIRE! BODIES FOUND. I stopped and bent to pick it up slowly. I read it all slowly. Everything around me went slowly.

_"Police found home burned to crisp here in Santa Carla... Two bodies were found, one was in the main room while the other upstairs... Tragic... Unidentified... Dead... Dog."_

Dog? "Dog." Oh my God, my dog. My dog. Spike is dead. My knees buckled from under me. I read more of the article.

_"There was a body of a dog found in the debris too. Our hearts go out..." _

That's my dog, my spike was in the house. How could I forget. I was suddenly aware Paul was at my side asking me if I was okay.

"No," I gasped out. "I am so stupid." Tears burned the coroners of my eyes. 'No,' I thought. 'I will not cry.'

"Rose, are you sure your okay?" Paul said.

Then it hit me, the true pain that is, in my heart. I gasped at the sudden thoughts flooding my mind. My parents were dead. Why did it take this long to feel such emotion. And it was all my fault. It's all my fault.


	20. NOTE IMPORTANT READ

Hey, so I'm redoing this whole story! It's new name shall be Thou Shall Not Fall BUT this one will have the word old at the end starting today. I have actually made the chapters longer and much better. So, I haven't quit. Hope this didn't scare ya. I'll remake every chapter except 19 and then I'll start chapter 20. Hope you'll continue to read this. I will also post the newest chapters (20+) on here too though so no worries if you don't want to read my new stuff. In the new story Rose will have more of a back story ;)

And as a note: At first when I was first writing Thou Shall Not Fall I had originally wanted David to be with Rose but in the middle of writing I switched to Marko.

So check out the new version! You may actually like it more than this! Plus it won't be as sloppy and it'll have less errors. Thanks for reading this.

-XxDrenchedInSinxX/Chels/whatever the heck you wanna call me...


End file.
